Dun Dun Dun
by penguinwiggle
Summary: Cassie and Adam break up! Yay
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just read the books over my little (unwilling) internet hiatus and they were pretty good BUT I really really hate Adam, don't know why just hate him, so I instently went to fanfiction (over the phone, which doesn't let me log in :( grr) And they didn't have many Nick/Cassie love stories! What is wrong with this world? And the ones they had were like 'I love you' 'I love you too' smooch smooch 'I will now break up with adam now' So I think its my duty to help this world and put them together!

CASSIE POV:

After we killed Black John, my father, we got a new principle, one who was terrified of us, so life went back to a sort of normal state, I had Adam.

Adam. He was completely amazing we were happy. We still felt guilty about Diana though, well more me then him, I was the one who drove them apart, what kind of a friend does that? How could she forgive me? Its been two months and I still feel horrible about it. The school was extremely shocked that Diana and Adam broke up, they've been together since they were ten.

But they weren't soul mates. We are. Adam and me. A silver bond that only we could see. Only we could feel. That's what soul mates see, that's what they could feel.

"Cassie!" Faye yelled, snapping me out of my daze

"What?" I asked.

"It's a full moon tonight." She said, "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming you would have heard me the first time."

"Sorry" I said.

"Any way since it's a full moon tonight I say we celebrate!" She said.

"Yeah! I say we should celebrate by being sky clad!" Doug yelled.

"No." Diana and I said at the same time.

"Why don't we go swimming like for everyones birthday?" I suggested.

"Sure you get the auger, pipsqueak." Nick said, sarcastically, I smiled.

"Now that's unneeded sarcasm, old man" I said, we've gotten in the habit of calling eachother that seeing as I was the youngest and he was the oldest.

"I felt it needed to be said." He said.

"Why don't we prank outsiders?" Chris suggested.

"Because we need to be nice to them" Adam said, "They need to trust us."

"Or fear us." Nick said.

"Well aren't you just a Chatty Kathy today." Adam said, kind of harshly if you ask me.

"What's it to you Contant?" Nick said, they're not eachothers biggest fans.

"Will you two ladies stop bickering we have a party to think of." Deborah said.

"I say we just hangout" Melanie said, there was a course of 'yes' and 'sure'

"Alright we'll meet at the beach at ten" Faye said.

"I still think we should be sky clad." Chris said pouting.

"I still think we shouldn't, and I'm coven leader." Faye said

"Then this is boring. Lets have some fun." Doug said. Then I realized the ice on the ocean cant be that thick.

"I'll be right back" I said, running towards my house. When I got there I grabbed a potion that we used at everyones party.

I ran back to the other who were all looking at me with curiousity in their eyes. I looked at the icey water willing it to melt, begging it to melt, then I felt the power leave my mind and the ice had vanished in a small area, but it was large enough for the twelve of them to swim.

"How's that for an auger, old man?" I asked Nick with a smirk.

"Pretty good, pipsqueak." He said.

"Right well I say every one go get your bathing suits and meet back here." Diana said, every one scattered to their destinations.

"I geuss this is as close to sky clad as we're going to get" Chris said.

"I thought we could reach a half way point" I said before taking a swig of the potion and striping down to my bathing suit and jumping in the water. Suddenly I was elevated, I was on Chris's shoulders. "What are you doing?" I yelled laughing slightly.

"Playing chicken." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"With who?" I asked. If this happened last summer I would have been terrified but when your around the Henderson brothers for a while you get used to this.

"Doug and Diana." He replied.

"Alright." I said.

"You guys are goin down!" Chris yelled at the our opponents. "Smack talk with me." He whispered to me.

"What he said!" I yelled.

"That wasn't good at all, Cassie." He said.

"I know." I said.

"I want a good clean fight." Deborah said "Ready, set, GO!"

And then we went for it, it was hard because Diana and I were laughing so hard but eventually I pushed Diana hard enough that she fell.

"Woo!" I said holding my arms in the air.

"We are the champions my friend! We'll keep on fighting till the end!" Chris sang as I shouted "We're number one!" from his shoulders.

"Alright, pipsqueak, we've hear enough."Nick said.

"Your just jealous." I said.

"Of what?" He questioned.

"That I'm better then you." I said at the same time Chris said: "Because I have Cassie on top of me." I blushed.

"I think that's Contant." Nick said, "For both accusations."

"Chris, will you put my girlfriend down." Adam said.

"No." Chris said.

"Chris. Put her down." He said.

"No." Chris said.

"Do I have a say?" I asked

"Put her down." Adam said.

"No."

"Hello? Do I have a say?" I asked again.

"Come on put her down."

"Hey! Listen to the coven leader!" Nick yelled.

Both boy snapped their heads up.

"As much as I like it up here I'd prefer to be on the ground." I said

"Thanks, old man." I said when Chris put me down.

"No problem sometimes you need to be louder, pipsqueak." Nick replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said swimming toward Adam.

"Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Why hello." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"No, no, no." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why." I said, I still felt uncomfortable around Diana.

"She's over it." He said, leaning in for another kiss.

"No." I said.

"Come on Cassie." He said.

"No." I said.

"Fine." He said. "What did you want?" He asked

"I wanted to enjoy your company."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"Nothing." He said swimming away; I swam towards Suzan, Melanie, and Deborah (We've gotten a lot closer over the past few months)

"What was that all about?" Deborah asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, what happened?" Suzanne asked.

I went over the conversation, then they shared a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

"Its called jealousy." Melanie said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's jealous." Suzanne said.

"No he's not." I said

"Yes he is." Deborah said.

"Of who?" I asked, still not believing them, they all just smirked "Of who?" I asked a little louder.

"Well…"Melanie said, looking behind me

"Hey, pipsqueak, what did you do to Contant?"

"I don't know, he's just mad at me, old man." I said, turning around to face Nick.

"He doesn't look to happy."He said, Deborah laughed at some inside joke no one was a part of.

"I thought that was implied when I said 'mad'" I said.

"Well, now whos using unnecessary sarcasm?" He asked smirking, I just stuck my tongue out at him, this was one if those moments when I would think of an amazing come back tonight in bed. "Very mature" he said before swimming away

"Hey! Our conversation wasn't over!" I called swimming after him.

"Hey, Cassie!" Adam called.

"This isn't over Armstrong!" I called before swimming toward Adam.

"Whats with you and Nick?" He asked, was that alchol I smell on his breath?

"What?" I asked

"Are you and Nick sneaking around behind my back?" He asked, how could he say that? He cant just trust me?

"No." I said with a steely voice.

"I find that hard to believe." He said.

"You do? Well that's your problem." I said.

"No, Its our problem." He said "You and Nick have been acting like somethings between you." He said

"Its called friendship!" I said a little louder than expected, everyone turned to look at us.

"No its not!" He yelled back, I've never heard him like this, its actually a little scary.

"You really need to stop acting like this." I said in my normal tone.

"No! You don't even kiss me in public!" He yelled.

"So what?" I asked.

"So you and him run around while I'm left out in the cold!" He yelled.

"We're just friends!" I said

"No your not!" he yelled.

"Yes we are." Said with a new defiance in my voice

"You and Nick are sneaking around I can tell!" He yelled

"No we aren't!" God what is his problem?

"Contant, if your talking about me why not talk to me?" Nick said in his cool voice.

"Because this is between me and her." Adam said.

"Then keep it down and don't yell at the girl." Nick said.

"You know what? Im done." Adam said, walking home.

"What was that?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know…"Diana said "He's never done anything like that before


	2. Chapter 2

I say he was ruining the fun anyway." Chris said.

"I agree." Sean said.

"You guys!" Diana said, astonished, everyone, except Nick, always liked Adam.

"No, they're right something's been wrong with him for a while now." I said.

"Cassie!" she said even more astounded.

"What? He's been unhappy, and we've been fighting for the last month, but right now I just want to enjoy the full moon." I said.

"All right." Dianna said sounded uncertain.

"I say we have some fun!" I said then dived under water, grabbing someone's leg pulling them under with me, praying it wasn't Deborah or Faye.

When I came up I saw that the only I pulled under was Sean, then I saw Doug go under.

The next morning I was so tired I hit the snooze button about ten thousand times. I ended up being late for first hour, most of the club was. Right now its lunch time.

"Adam!" I called, this was the first time I've seen him since our fight, he stopped talking to an outsider and came over to me.

"Hey, Cassie about last night, I'm sorry the Henderson brothers gave me something I'm pretty sure what ever it was it wasn't non alcoholic. I feel like a jerk." Adam said.

"Its ok, I say we just let it go." I said.

"Thanks, Cassie, I'd love to talk but I have to go to the library." He said giving me a hug and walking away, _well good bye to you to _I thought, going to the back room.

"And I was like 'what the WTF?' and she was like 'You heard me!' and then-Oh hi Cassie!" Chris said waving at the end

"Hi Chris." I said, "Have any of you guys seen Diana? I need to talk to her."

"She's studying for a test." Suzan said unwrapping a Twinkie

"Ok, thanks!" I said walking to the library, and when I got there my heart felt like it dropped to my stomach, Diana and Adam were kissing to put it politely. I let out an involuntary gasp, they heard it and their heads snapped towards me.

"Oh god, Cassie!" Diana said.

"No, I get it." I said, tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"Cassie It wont happen again I swear!" Adam said.

"Oh it will happen again because you guys love each other, I think you deserve each other really I do. You guys are soul mates not us." I said the tears spilling a little.

"Cassie the silver cord…" Diana said.

"Isn't there any more." I said, truthfully Adam and I have had our issues and the cord slowly disintegrated in the past month.

"Cassie, You don't have to do this you can trust us!" Diana said.

"Yeah, I know I can but I personally don't feel the bond any more. Do you Adam?"

"I…no, I don't." He said, well that concluded that, this better go faster because I don't think I can hold these tears much longer.

"See, you guys are meant to be together!" I said.

"So, I guess we're over?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I still care about you but you and Diana love each other more then we do." I said.

"I still care about you too." Adam said.

"Im so sorry about this Cassie!" Diana said in tears.

"Its ok, better to figure all this out now then later. I have to go meet the other in the lunch room, I'll see you later." I said, turning and walking away, once I got in the hall way I sat on a bench and started to cry.

"God, what'd he do now." I heard someone mutter. "Cassie, are you ok?" They said.

"Yeah, Im fine" I said wiping my eyes hastily

"No your not." The voice said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I am see." I said looking up at Nick and smiling.

"What'd Conant do this time?" Nick asked.

"We broke up." I said, a few tears slid out of my eyes.

"Oh." Nick said, obviously uncomfortable, "Want me to beat his ass?" He asked.

"No, that's ok, old man." I said laughing a little.

"I'm not good with this emotions thing, I can get Laurel or Melanie or one of the other girls, minus Deborah." He said.

"No, I'm ok, really." I said.

"Hey, we should put some food in ya pipsqueak, you haven't ate yet have you?" He said

"I'm not hungry." I said

"Of course you are." He said.

"No I'm not." I said.

"We have doughnuts." He said.

"We do?" I asked.

"No, but we can get some." He smiled.

"Your so…bad with dealing with feelings." I said with a smile.

"Hey, I said that. So how about those distractions I offered?" He said.

"I'll go to lunch." I said, getting up.

"So, why you and Conant break up?" He asked.

"I saw him and Diana…together," I said, trying not to cry again.

"Oh, shit you sure you don't want me to beat his ass?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said laughing, "Besides an old man like you wouldn't be able to beat me let alone Adam." I said.

"Oh, you wanna bet pipsqueak?" He said, competitively

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok then." He said, pinning me to the lockers at a lightning fast speed.

"Careful I have trick or two up my sleeve" I said, laughing

"Wow, you got over me fast." Adam said walking up to us.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, you two look pretty friendly." He said harshly, he doesn't need to accuse me of that.

"Shut up Conant, we were just joking around." Nick said, letting go of me.

"And even if we weren't we broke up, you and Diana are together now." I said.

"Hey, I just thought it would take longer to get over me then that." He said.

"It will, Im still not over you. Nick was just joking around." I said.

"Ok, whatever." Adam said, walking away.

"You know I think I might just kick his ass for the hell of it." Nick muttered.

"You, know a doughnut does sound good right about now." I said.

"Lets go get some then." He said walking towards the main entrance.

"You know we're not supposed to leave school grounds." I said

"Who cares?" He asked.

"I like that logic." I said following him.

-Nick and I skipped lunch and half of our fourth hour, we went to a bakery and ate lots of doughnuts.

"Where have you been?" A substitute teacher asked

"Out, my names Cassie by the way, so you can mark me tardy." I said, the sub looked down at a paper the teacher left. Her eyes got wide as she looked up at me again.

"Take your seat please." She said, fear sometimes that's a good thing, I thought sitting down next to Deborah(its an elective class juniors and seniors have it together.)

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Me and your cousin went to get doughnuts." I said, "He's not good with crying girls so he just stuffs doughnuts down their throat apparently." I said.

"Crying? Why were you crying?" Deborah asked.

"Adam and I broke up." I said.

"What? Why? Do you want me to beat his ass?" She asked.

"We broke up because him and Diana were in the library making out. And no, his buttocks doesn't have to be beat." I said.

"Oh, that sucks." Deborah said.

"At least your cousin gave me doughnuts, your worse at this then him." I joked.

"Jeez, Adam must be recyclable." Suzan said when I was at her house with Deborah and Faye.

"Yeah, you guys need to stop passing him around. Its just annoying, after everyones used to you two he goes back to her." Faye said.

"Some one wasn't used to them" Deborah said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you'll figure it out." She said.

"Great now I'm confused." I said.

"I say we play Pizza Man." Faye said, that's her solution to everything.

"Yeah!" Suzan said.

"Whatever" Deborah and I said at the same time.

"Cool, you all know the procedure." Faye said.

"Why hello" Suzan said seductively.

"He-hello." The pizza guy said a little miffed.

"Would you just put those pizzas in the other room?" Suzan said pointing to the den.

Every one laughed when I suddenly had a horrible migraine.

"I think Im going to leave, I have a head ache." I told Faye after the couple vanished into the room.

"Are you sure? You usual leave early when we do this but not this early" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go home" I said

"Alright if you insist." Faye said, walking away, I swear no one say good bye any more, I thought walking out the door to my house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called, walking to the bathroom to get some aspirin.

"How was your day?" My mom asked suddenly materializing in the door way.

"Well…" I said "Adam and I broke up."

"Oh honey I'm sorry." She said. "Why?"

"I walked in on him and Diana…together." I said holding back tears again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Its sort of ok."

"Well, what else happened today?"

"Nick and I got doughnuts for lunch then I went to Faye's." I said.

"Oh well at least your day wasn't all bad." She said.

"Yeah luckily, I have friends that cant deal with a sad girl." I said, my mom laughed. "I'm a little tired, I think I'll go to bed."

"All right good night honey" She said.

"Night mom." I said walking to my room, once I changed into my jammies I curled up under the blankets and let those tears I've had bottled up slip and cried my self to sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling…blah, I guess that's the only way to describe it. I took a quick shower and got ready for school, throwing on a light blue sweater and jeans, brush my hair and teeth…and now I'm done! Like magic, haha get it? I'm a witch…sorry stupid pun.

I grabbed an apple on my way out the door, got into my rabbit, turned the key and…nothing. Fudge! I need a new car, I thought walking down the road waiting for one of my friends to drive by. I started to hum thinking everyone probably left for school already when Deborah zoomed by on her bike, apparently she saw me because she turned around.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh... trudging. You know, trudging? To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a woman who has nothing left in life except the impulse to simply soldier on." I said. (AN: Reference joke!)

"No need to be a smart ass" She said. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah that'd be nice." I said getting on the back of her bike.

"Hold on." She said taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry bout how long its taken, my computer pretty much exploded like smoke comin out and everything.

"Why do we have to learn how an element is structured?" Sean complained, walking out of our first hour with me.

"Your just complaining because your gonna fail the quiz." I said.

"Cassie, I heard you and Adam broke up he is such a jerk!" Some outsider said, girls have been consoling me trying to befriend me.

"Yeah, I know, but oh well I he's a total loser." Her friend said.

"Okay, thanks I guess, bye!" I said hastily

"How many times has that happened today?" Sean asked.

"A lot," I said looking down the hall and seeing Nick down the hall way I waved and Nick just made that whole come here wave thing, he doesn't talk much in school, I sauntered down the hall to Nick.

"Well bye to you too!" Sean called.

"Sorry! Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

"Hey pipsqueak." He said.

"What'd you want?" I asked.

"Look what I got." He said waving a bag in my face I went to grab it and he pulled it back.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…or not find out." He said walking away.

"Armstrong, what is with you walking away from me?" I called, he just kept walking, _well then, I'll just have to find someone else to hang out with _I thought.

Then I heard a 'Whoa' and saw the crowd disperse, _must be the Henderson boys _I thought, I pushed through to see them racing down the hall way. I waited until they were in front of me and jumped on Doug's back. He wasn't prepared for me to jump on his back so he stumbled a bit, if he was smaller he probably would've fallen flat on his face but he's a sturdy guy so no face smooshing involved.

"Run Chris run!" I yelled, as Doug was trying to catch up and shake me off at the same time.

"I see who your favorite brother is." He muttered.

"Sorry I was just on your side." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever, Chris already won." He said.

"Don't be mad at me, I'll pay you back, promise." I said, hopping off his back.

"Sure." He muttered.

"WOOOO! Victory lap!" Chris yelled, putting me on his shoulders.

"Chris, if you kill me your not invited to my funeral." I said.

"I can deal with that." He said.

"As long as you know…" I said "Woo! I am the best coach EVER!" I yelled.

"We're number one!" Chris chanted, accidentally hitting a guy.

"OW! Why does no one report you?" He yelled

"Because, we live on Crowhaven road." Chris said

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Everything" I said, "Don't worry you'll understand soon."

"I'm going to report you!" He yelled, stomping off.

"Good for you!" Chris called as the bell rang.

"Chris will you give me a lift to my next class?" I asked.

"Anything for you babe." He said jokingly.

"Good, honey," I said mocking his pet name "cause I want a lift to my next class."

"As you wish" he said marching down the hall to my next class, "Alright here's your destination" I got off his back as the final bell rang.

"You better get to class" I said, walking in the class room.

"Your wish is my command, babe" he said walking down the hallway, I took my seat and listened to the teacher lecture, until that kid that reported us came into the class room.

"Good of you finally to join us." The teacher said, grammatically incorrect, and sarcastically. What a horrible English teacher

"Sorry here's my note." The boy said.

"Fine take a seat" the teacher said giving the note a once over, the boy scrambled to the seat next to me, the class went on boring as usual I sat there waiting for the bell to ring, then finally after exactly fifty-seven minute and two seconds the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat.

"Hey you!" The boy called.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Why are people afraid of you and your friends?" He asked.

"Because we live on crowhaven road." I said.

"What's so special about that?" He asked

"Everything" I said with a smirk walking away.

"Wait!" He called.

"What?" I asked, trying to be like Faye and scare him into shutting up.

"Never mind." He said looking scared,_ I actually scared someone!_ I thought, turning around to find Nick standing there looking threatening as ever.

"Did you scare him?" I asked.

"Possibly, but you were very scary." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a mean kitten." He said, I growled at him.

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, yes I did." I said.

"Maybe like a puppy." He said thoughtfully.

"Shut up." I said, walking away.

"A feisty puppy at that." He said, catching up to me.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"What, Why?" I asked

"Because I doubled up sophomore year, this hour is my free hour."

"Why isn't it at the end of the day?" I asked.

"Because this school is stupid and didn't have the classes I needed in the right order." He said, muttering a few curse words under his breath.

"Alright, free hour, got it." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, I have a list of subjects that make you mad." I said, and boy is it long.

"You're an odd one, pipsqueak." He said, as the minute bell rang.

"Man, I'm going to be late!" I said.

"Why do you care?" Nick asked.

"Because, I don't want to get a perfect record without disserving one." I said running to my classroom.

"Well, that's quite a good thing of you." Nick said walking behind me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To class with you." He said, once we made it to my class he just walked in no questions asked, the teacher started the lecture and I took notes.

"So you actually listen in class?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well this is boring." He said.

"Not my fault you stalked me into the class." I said.

"Yeah, I'm regretting that now." He muttered, for the next ten minutes he just kept repeating 'I'm bored' over and over again , reminding me of a child in the car on a long car ride.

"Ugh, I'll 'go to the bathroom' then we can skip the rest of the class alright?" I said.

"That'd be nice." He said with a smile.

I raised my hand and asked to use the bathroom. Then Nick followed me out of the class.

"Why do you want to hang out with me? You could go be with Chris or Doug or Debora or-or..." I trailed off realizing no one else in The Club would hang out with him now. Diana was to good to skip class, Adam didn't get along with him, Suzan might but they wouldn't talk, Faye that's just not good, Laurel and Melanie would be a mix of Suzan and Diana, and Sean's just annoying.

"Because, Chris and Doug get in fights, I get enough of Deborah at home and the rest just would be a bad mix." He said.

"Eh, I say we bust the twins out too." I said, "Both of us can contain them."

"Alright, but you've obviously never skipped with them…" Nick said.

"Race to Chris's class." I said already running do the hall

"Cheater." He called running after me, It was a dirty race, he grabbed me pulling me back, I push him into a trash can, he jumped on me making me fall then got off me and ran, with that maneuver he succeeded to win the race.

"Cheater." I mocked knocking on the door to Chris's class, someone opened the door I walked in "Excuse me but Christopher Henderson mother called she has his new clean pair of underwear for him, she said she wants to give her 'shmuglekins' them herself." I said, earning a few stifled giggles and chuckles from the class.

"Alright, Chris get out." The teacher said

"Alright teach!" Chris said getting up and walking out, "What was that for? I thought I was your favorite?" Chris whined once we were in the hall way.

"We all know I'm her favorite." Nick said.

"Nu-uh." Chris said.

"Yeah. I am." Nick said.

"I am." Chris said.

"I am." Nick said

"Me." Chris said

"Me." Nick said

"Sorry guys, but my heart belongs to Sean." I said with a dreamy sigh

"What?" Both of them said, looking shocked.

"Well how do you think I got over Adam so fast?" I asked, this time they just opened and closed their mouths, at that I doubled over laughing. "You guys thought I was serious!" I exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"Lets just go get Doug." Nick muttered, walking towards Doug's classroom.

"Looks like someone put his panties in a knot, babe" Chris muttered nudging me, I giggled a bit then followed Nick.

When we got there I knocked on the door when I walked in the room and said; "Hear ye! Hear ye! I here by decree the Douglas Henderson is dismissed from this class under the circumstances of his brother, Christopher, wetting his pants and needs some family time."

"Whatever, just leave."

"Ok!" He said, walking out.

"Thanks for getting me out of that!" He said hugging me so hard my feet lifted off the ground, and shaking me.

"Ok, ok, I told I'd pay you back didn't I?" I asked,

"Yes, yes you did!" He said shaking me harder

"Alright! Alright! Put me down!" I said.

"Ok." he said dropping me, and I fell on the ground with an 'oomph'

"Ow," I said rubbing my buttocks-le region.

"I told you not to let them come with us." Nick said.

"Well we have a half an hour left what'd you wanna do?" I asked. "That's legal!" I added hastily, after seeing the look in their eyes.

"Ummm…Lets disrupt some classes!" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Doug said.

"Sure." Nick said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Let's hit Deborah's class first!" Chris said pointing down the hall way and marching away.

"Alrighty! You heard the man! March!" I said pointing after him, Doug did as told but Nick just stood there, I raised my eyebrows.

"Not gonna happen." He said and just saunter along.

"Ok then Mr. I-make-my-bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world-skip-class-then-I-refuse-to-listen-to-her." I said.

"I didn't know that my last name was that long." He said.

"Well it is." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Alright! We need a plan!" Doug whisper yelled.

"I say we wing it." I said.

"I'm not sure…" Doug said, but I knocked on the door anyway.

"Yes?" The teacher asked politely.

"Oh, the office sent me to make an announcement." I said.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Alrighty! Deborah Armstrong, you need to come out and help the office they need your parents phone number because your cousin Nick sharted, now if you don't know what a shart is, its when someone-"Nick cut me of by stomping in and putting his hand over my mouth, which I licked when that didn't work I bit it.

"Sorry, she forgot to take her meds." He said, pulling me out of the classroom, once we were in the hall he took his hand off my mouth.

"Cassie! That was soo funny!" Chris said, doubled over in laughter, holding one hand up for a high five while the other was clutching his stomach.

"Sorry, about the interruption, but I couldn't contain him, that guys a beast!" Doug said pointing to Nick.

"Why would you embarrass me? What happened to bestest friend-ism?" Nick asked.

"I said I was your best friend not the other way around." I said, I always thought Dianna was my best friend, but now I realized that Nick was kinda turning into my best friend, well that's shocking.

"Fine I see how it is." He said, pouting, out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins go into Deborah's classroom, probably trying to embarrass her.

"Oh come on man up!" I said, I got nothing in response. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked still no answer, "Seriously I haven't got that since I was ten." I said, suddenly Chris and Doug flew out of Deborah's classroom with Deborah not far behind, looking mad.

"We better go get them." I said, chasing after them.

"What'd they do now?" I asked as Nick and I finally caught up with the three of them when Deborah cornered the two scared boys.

"Oh, nothing I cant deal with" she said, well actually it was more of a growl.

"Come on cut them some slack." I said,

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, ummm…" I thought about it for a second, "Screw it." I muttered falling to my knees and holding on firmly to Deborah's leg while wailing "Please don't hurt them! Please!" The four of them looked down at me with an amused expression.

"Well, this is a first." She said in thought, "You know what I'll spare you this time but don't think I will next time."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The brothers exclaimed taking turns picking me up and spinning me in circles.

"Alright guys I'm getting dizzy." I said.

"Oh sorry!" They said putting me down.

"What's with Nick? I haven't seen him this quiet since before we killed Black John" Deborah asked.

"Oh, ignore him. He's just being a cry baby!" I said loud enough for him to hear then quiet back down "And giving me the silent treatment."

"Why's that?" She asked

"Because I said he wasn't my best friend" I said. "Even though he knows I was joking!" I raised my voice again.

"Uh huh." She said giving me a look that a parent would give a three year old.

"10 minutes till lunch!" Doug yelled

"what are we gonna do for ten minutes?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chicken Race." Chris said.(AN: If you don't know what a chicken race is its when people get on your back and you race as the person on your back try's to knock your opponent over.)

"We don't have enough people" I said

"Well, since Nicky-poo is being a baby he can sit it out." Deborah said.

"Sweet! I call Chris!" I said.

"Thanks, babe, I knew I was your favorite!" He said, how does he know that pet name annoys me? I've tried to play it off so he stops but noo.

"No problem, honey." I said, getting on his shoulders.

-Nick POV-

Babe? Honey?

-Cassie POV-

"You know I've been up here quite a bit lately" I said.

"Yeah I've barely noticed your light as a feather!" Chris said.

"Yeah right. Muscle Man" I said rolling my eyes.

-Nick POV-

Muscle man?

-Cassie POV-

"No need to act tough I know your not." I said,

"Fine, you caught me, I really am a twig I just wear muscle pads, like in those super man costumes, right now Your about to break me in half. So lets hurry up and get this race a rolling!" He said.

"Alright,"

"Ready!" I said.

"Set!" Deborah said.

"Go!" Chris and Doug yelled at the same time, Deborah and I were pushing at each other as Chris and Doug were ramming each other, finally we hit the finish line, which was two trash cans, and Deborah gave me one last shove successfully knocking me and Chris over. I land on to Chris's stomach some how

"Ah, shit that hurt." Chris said.

"Yeah, lets not play this in the halls any more" I said sitting up while rubbing my head which hit the floor.

"Agreed." He said, "Hey Cassie, not that I mind or any thing but you kind of sitting on my colon…well I think that's my colon…Cassie is that my colon?" He asked

"Oh! Sorry" I said hastily getting off him, "and no that's not your colon"

"We win! You lose! We win! You lose!" Doug and Deborah chanted running down the hall I heard them tell Nick that they won and we lost, as the bell rang

"I know I heard they're dating!" Some girl said.

"Really Chris Henderson and her? I thought she was with Nick" Her friend said,

"Hey Chris who you dating?" I asked him, knowing he heard those girls too

"Umm, I don't know, lets go find out" he said getting of the ground. "Hey ladies!" He called after the disappearing girls. "Well I think we missed 'em Cassie. Which is a shame cause I like to know who I'm dating." He said draping his arm on my shoulder.

"You know I don't think your girl friend will like this too much." I said.

"Aw, shucks, maybe she'll come and confront me about it then I'll know who she is!" He said, thinking his plan was genius.

"Whatever lets go to lunch" I said, when we walked in the lunch room everyone got quiet and looked at Chris and me.

"Well, this is weird" I whispered, and Chris laughed.

"Lets get some food and see if the others know about who I'm dating." He said.

"Hey guys!" I greeted after Chris and I got our food. I got a chorus of hi's and hey's but one person stayed silent.

"your seriously still giving me the silent treatment?" I asked Nick, no answer. "Come on you know I was joking!" I said, not a peep came out of his mouth. "Fine then!" I sighed sitting down.

"Oh by the way do any of you know who I'm dating? I'm curious." Chris asked shoveling food in his mouth.

"I think I heard something about you and Cassie going around school." Diana said, I was mid-chug of my water and started choking, and Chris just laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"At least I got the most popular girl in school" he said.

"Wait so your not dating?" Diana said.

"No" I said trying to get over my coughing fit.

"Well that's good." Diana said.

"Can we play along?" Chris asked. "Pleeeaassseee!" He begged.

"Play along like pretend to be boyfriend and girl friend?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it'd be fun!" He said.

"How?" I asked,

"Because I just want to see what would happen please!" He said reminding me slightly…ok not slightly, a lot like a kid trying to get something from his parent. "We don't have to do anything special! Just hang out like we already do!"

"Well." I said.

"Please!" He pleaded.

"Whatever do what you want. But if someone asks me I will tell them the truth." I said.

"Fair enough" He said.

"You know, if this is your idea of fun you need to get a life." I said.

"Bla bla bla, why don't you get Mr. quiet over there to talk!" Chris said going into Chris Landia, don't wanna go there one time he told me about it and its not for those of the squeamish.

"I'll try." I said. Turning to Nick, "Nick! Wooo hoo!" I said waving my hands in his face "Red Roobbbinns!" I said,

"Yum!" Chris and Doug said

"You guys! That was his line!" I said hitting them upside the head.

"Ow! Domestic violence!" Chris yelled. "Adam did she ever hit you?" Chris asked.

'"No." Adam said.

"Its ok we understand, it doesn't make you any less of a man." Chris said.

"We all know you can't loose any more of what little manliness you have." Nick said, he just can't pass up an opportunity to pick a fight with Adam.

"Hey! He's talking!" I said excitedly, trying to keep the peace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked, well darn my plan didn't work at all.

"I mean a man doesn't cheat on his girl friend!" Nick said,

"Nick, stop." I said.

"At least I didn't go after a taken girl." Adam said

"What?" I asked,

"I never went after her." Nick said

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Cassie stay out of this." Adam said.

"Diana do something" I whispered to her, as the other two kept arguing.

"I would but neither of them ever listen." She said, every one walked out of except for me, Diana, Adam, and Nick. "This is going to get ugly."

"I've never actually seen Adam get in a fight." I said.

"It's very rare, but when he does its always Nick that he fights." She said.

"You guys just let it happen?" I asked.

"Why not? It only happens once and a while, gets their anger out." She said.

"Seriously?" I asked, I can't believe they just let them fight.

"Yeah, seriously." She said, "We can't stop them just let it happen."

"You guys STOP!" I yelled,

"Cassie this isn't a good idea." Diana said.

"I don't care they're going to hurt each other." I said.

"Fine. If they listen your better then the rest of us." She said patting my back and walking out.

"Hey! Shut up!" I yelled, they both snapped they're heads up.

"Cassie-" Nick started.

"I said shut up!" I said, "Now you two will walk out of this room and won't have contact with each other."

"Come on Cassie be reasonable." Adam said.

"Shut up and move."

"But-" Adam started.

"Stand in the corner!" I said.

"Are you giving me a time out?" He asked astonished.

"Yes, now stand in the corner!" I said.

"No, and you can't make me." He said walking out of the room.

"Well, at least I stopped you guys," I said.

"You didn't stop us you just delayed us." Nick said shoving passed me into the cafeteria.

"Well I think I did good." I muttered to myself walking out.

"Woo! Go Cassie!" Doug and Chris cheered.

"I know look no blood!" I said excitedly pointing to Nick and Adam.

"I say we make Cassie their baby sitter." Faye said then she turned to the crowd in the cafeteria "Shows over" She said to them, and everyone in the cafeteria stopped looking at us and started an animated conversation.

"Wait, Shows back on!" Chris called grabbing me.

"Hey, babe check it out they listen to us." Chris said.

"I see that honey." I said, playing along with his weird game.

"Alright shows over!" Chris said.

"So its official they're together" some girl said walking by me, as I got my books out of my locker at the end of the day.

"Crap." I muttered realizing I didn't have a car.

"What?" Sean said appearing beside me.

"I don't have my car." I said.

"I'll give you a ride." He said.

"Really?" I asked, I don't think he's ever given me a ride.

"Yeah sure why not." He said.

"Sweet! Thanks!" I said walking to his vehicular device.

"What kind of car do you drive?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a F-250." He said walking to his truck. (AN: Woo! Ford!)

"Why did you get such a big truck?" I asked getting in.

"I didn't, it was a gift." He said starting it up, then music blasted and I mean full blast "Sorry" he said, turning down the radio.

"It's cool," I said, we were quiet until we got on Crowhaven road. "Hey, can you drop me off at Deborah's?" I asked

"Sure" he said, pulling over the car


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey!sorry it took so long! Its been in my head I just havent had time to type it! I had to write an eight page research paper on old people that drive thanks to my crazy English teacher

"Thanks for the ride!" I said getting out walking in Deb's house, I never do this to anyone else but Deb's parents are never home and Deborah's almost always in her room.

"Deb?" I asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She asked opening the door and walking to the kitchen.

"Well, um my cars not starting again and I have enough to buy a new one but I don't know what to get. And I was wondering if you could help me?" I said following her, I don't like asking her questions last time she threw a plate at me I'm pretty sure it was that time of the month...actually I'm positive it was I keep track cause she's not the nicest person in the first place…

"This week?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Sorry no can do." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've got stuff to do." was all she said walking away.

"Ok." I sighed walking out the door going home, looks like I'm on my own. I thought.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Nick said from their garage.

"Hey," I said trudging along.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wiping oil off his hands catching up to me.

"Goin home." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your cousin won't come with me to pick out a car, and I'm not good at that." I said.

"And you don't know anyone else who knows about cars?" He asked.

"Not anyone I like." I said

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Umm, what are you hinting at?" I said.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said, waving his oily hands in my face.

"Hmm, I don't think I do." I said,

"Come on. Think." He said.

"Why, the only other person I know that knows about cars is…you! But that couldn't be…because you give me the silent treatment." I said

"Oh, come on." He said.

"No I don't think I will 'come on'" I said its hard to be mad at him he's jst so gosh darn cute! Wait what? Itsa

"Maybe we'll do it the hard way." He said.

"The hard way?" I asked

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok lets see what the 'hard way' isss!" I said, squealing the 'is' part because he threw me over his shoulder

"This is the hard way ." He said carrying me to his car.

"Put me down!" I said lightly pounding on his back.

"Hmm, no I don't think I will" he said

"How are you going to get me into the car?" I asked.

"Like this." He said opening the door putting me in the passenger seat and buckling me in then closing the door so fast I couldn't respond.

"That's not fair" I said pouting.

"Life's not fair." He said turning his car on. "So what kind of car are you looking for?" He asked.

"A blue one." I replied.

"That's all you know about what you want?" He asked.

"Um, I want it to be….Yeah that's all I want." I said, he chuckled.

"How much money do you have?" He asked.

"20 grand." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was saving for college but with a perfect record I figured I'm going to get a scholarship." I said

"How could you not spend all of that by now?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"You wanna go to you house and tell your mom we're leaving first?" He asked.

"No she's not home a person at work didn't show up so she's has to work her shift and probably wont be home until tomorrow." I explained

The rest of the car ride was filled with random chit chat

"We're here" Nick said, getting out of the car.

"Hey! Nick's here! And he's got a girlfriend!" The salesman said making me blush.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said.

"Nah, Chris has this one." Nick said.

"I'm not his girlfriend either!" I said.

"Anyways, she needs a car, she wants a blue one." Nick said. The other guys chuckled at what I'm assuming to be my car stupidity

"Ok, so you want a blue car?" He asked.

"Maybe an SUV." I said

"Ah, I got something for you." The guy said leading us to a jeep. "Jeep Wrangler unlimited, pearl blue." He said, I turned to Nick with a questioning glance.

"Well, it does flip easier but you don't seem like the fast and furious type." Nick said.

"Sweet I'll take it!" I said excited.

"This baby is nice!" I said excitedly, as we got in the Jeep.

"What am I goin to do about my car?" Nick asked.

"Who cares." I said turning the key in the ignition.

"Ouch." He said. "Now lets see what my amazing deal skills got you."

"What ever, stop gloating." I said, he's been going on about the deal he got me.

"Sure sure, lets go to scoops!" He said.

"Ok why not." I said, driving downtown.

"Hey lets take the top off," He said.

"The top goes off?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know anything about this car?" He asked.

"No, that's why I brought you." I said in a duh tone.

"Pull over I'll take the top off." He said.

"I don't know…." I said

"Come on! Please!" He whined.

"Whatever." I said pulling over, Nick got out and I watched him take it off, "You know its supposed to rain today?" I asked,

"Oh well you've got leather interior." He said getting back in.

"But we'll get wet." I said.

"Oh well."

"Your just to lazy to put it back up."

"That's true," he said giving me a smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"So scoops right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay hold on we're going to see how fast this baby goes!" I said hitting the gas.

"Oh, so you are the fast and the furious type." He said.

"Well, yeah. Who's not that movie rocked." I said.

"Really?" He asked a little shocked

"Wouldn't know never seen it, I'm more of a chick flick type." I said with a laugh, his face dropped a little at that.

"Really? The ones where the guy's always wrong." He asked.

"No, the romantic comedies." I said

"Oh, where the guys are always extremely romantic and raise the bar for the guys of the world." He said.

"Yeah pretty much" I said pulling into scoops.

"One large play dough please." I said, play dough was just cookie dough with bright food coloring in it.

"Are you sure you want play dough?" The guy asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Not cookie dough?" He asked.

"No." I said

" Ok then, anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah what ever he wants" I said pointing to Nick distractedly as I was getting out my money.

"I want a twist, but on a separate bill." Nick said.

"Ok" the dude said getting the ice cream.

"No on the same bill." I said to him paying for both before Nick could protest he glared but said no more.

"Why did you pay for mine?" He asked, once we got outside.

"Cause you just saved me a grand on my car its least I can do." I said, why must guys always pay? The only one I know that doesn't insist is Sean.

"No the least you can do is nothing." He said,

"Drop it ." I said.

"Your telling me that a lot today" He said.

"Oh come on you cant be mad cause I didn't let you fight Adam today are you?" I asked.

"Why didn't you let me just beat him, you cant still care about him." He said

"Dude, we broke up yesterday of course I do." I said.

"After crying over him and him cheating on you, you still care?"

"Yes, now stop or I'll make you walk home."

"Fine" He said, walking home.

"Well that didn't work." I muttered getting in my car and driving next to him. "Come on Nick get in the car." I said, "I have candy!" I said after a few more failed attempts I parked the car. "Fine I'm walking with you" I said getting out and walking next to him he just kept walking.

We went on walking next to each other in silence for about an hour when it started to rain. Being the unprepared person I am I took off my sweater in the car because it was so nice out so I was in only a tank top and jeans. And let me tell you it gets cold really fast around here, so I started to shiver. We were only a half hour away from home so it'd be stupid to turn back now.

"You're cold." Nick said that's the first time he's spoke since he started walking.

"A little." I said.

"Why'd you follow me?" He asked

"I'm not sure. I just don't like it when your mad at me so I try to make whatever's wrong better." I said, he sighed and took off his sweater and put it on me. "Now you're going to be cold, why'd you do that?" I said, eyeing his T-shirt

"Well I know this is going to be a shocker to you, since I'm this horrible person, but I don't like it when you're upset so I try to fix it." He said.

"But you're going to get cold." I said

"I'll be fine I'm a big boy" He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

"If I see one goose bump you're taking back your sweater." I said

"We'll see." He said. We walked a little longer in silence.

"You're not a horrible person," I said.

"Yeah, yeah." he said.

"Seriously, your nice and sweet you just gotta get past your scariness." I said.

"My scariness?" He asked.

"Well you are slightly intimidating." I said.

"Oh." He said, "Are you scared of me?"

"Me?" I asked, laughing like a mad woman. "No!" I choked out in between fits of laughter.

"Good." He said.

"Soo we're cool?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"You don't have to answer, but why don't you like Adam?" I asked.

"I….am not answer that so we don't get into another argument."

"Fair enough." I said, Nick's sweatshirt was getting soaked and I was getting cold again.

"You can't still be cold." He said, how'd he know I was cold?

"Yes, apparently I can." I said

"I'm out of articles of clothing to give you so lets just go to that abandoned house, it's right around the corner." He said

"There's an abandoned house?" I asked

"Yeah who ever lived there thought that it was a weird town. They moved out about a month before you came here…think it had something to do with Chris and Doug" He said.

"Ok. Where is it?" I asked

"About five minutes away." He said

"Lets run cause I'm freezing."

"Race ya!" He said taking off.

"Cheater!" I yelled running after him, in no time we were at the house, it was a nice house the only problem was the overly long grass, and crazy huge weeds in the garden. Once we got in there was a couch and…that was it.

"I'll go see if they left any blankets." Nick said, walking off, I took off the sweatshirt and rung it out as good as I could and hung it on the closet door that was ajar, then sat on the couch.

"Well I found one blanket and a sheet." Nick said coming down the stairs.

I stuck my hands out and made the 'give me it now or face what is sure to be your demise' look. He chuckled and tossed me the blanket.

"You're such a puppy." He said.

"Is that an insult?" I asked.

"No, you're like a cute little puppy." He said.

"Oh." I said trying to hide my blush. "So how long do we stay here?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Until you want to leave." He said

"Well…I don't want to go back in the rain." I said

"Then we'll wait it out." He said.

"Good." I said getting nice and cozy in my blanket. "You know you'd be warmer if you got out of the wet clothes."

"Are you trying to get me undressed?" He asked.

"Well I guess technically yeah but seriously if you took your wet clothes off you'd be warmer and I'd let you under the blanket." I said.

"Why do I have to be practically nude to get under the blanket?"

"Because I don't want you to get me wet and you can keep the pants." I said.

"Fair enough." He said taking his shirt off and getting under the blanket next to me.

"Soo how was your day?" I asked.

"You should know you were there." He said with a chuckle


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long I had the Holidays and then exams you know how it is

When I opened my eyes the next morning I realized I wasn't in my bed…or house, and this wasn't my pillow…It was Nick's shoulder, oh yeah the rain and the abandoned house we must have dozed off while we were talking.

"Holy crap! Nick! Wake up!" I said realizing it was a school day and we no doubt over slept.

"Wha…Cassie! What are you doing in my…oh never mind." He said, obviously it took a minute for him to realize what had happened too.

"We're probably late for school you know." I said, when he closed his eyes

"Yeah probably" He said closing his eyes again.

"Nick!"

"Shh, go back to sleep." He said, eyes still closed, gently pulling me back into sleeping position.

"We need to go to school." I said.

"We have no car." He said trying to sleep again.

"We can catch a bus or something."

"Fine whatever." He said getting up, "you can wear my sweater since they probably wont let you in school with just a tank top."

"Well grab your shirt cause they sure wont let you in like that." I said trying not to look at his torso.

"Oh but the girls wish they would" he said flexing.

"Alright put it away" I said throwing the shirt at him.

"You're just trying to contain your drooling." He said

"Yeah, yeah, come on it's 7:30." I said, looking at my watch

"That means Sean should be coming through soon." Nick said. "We'll just have to walk and wait for him to come by"

"Cool." I said walking out of the house, just as Nick predicted Sean turns the corner not even five minutes later. And I start waving my arms like crazy to get him to stop.

"Show some leg then he'll stop." Nick said with a smirk, watching in amusement Sean saw me and pulled over.

"Maybe he'll pull over to your shirtless self?"

"Need a ride?" Sean asked.

"Yes!" I said with a sigh.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked once we got in.

"That house" I said

"Why were you at that house?" He asked,

"Long story." I said.

"Why are you in nicks sweater?" He asked yet another question.

"Because." Nick said giving him the shut up look and of course he didn't.

"Why are you shirtless?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to me." I said.

"What?"

"That's part of the long story," I said.

"Oh well wh-" Sean got caught off.

"All these questions are getting on my nerves" Nick said

"Fine." He said with a humph.

"Put your shirt on!" I snapped.

"Calm down, it will be put on…eventually" He said.

"No because then people will see you shirtless." I said.

"So?" He asked, he had a point why do-I mean should, I care if other girls-I mean people, see him shirtless.

"Point taken." I said.

"We're here!" Sean sang.

"Alright, now you have to put a shirt on to get in." I said.

"I should but they wont care." He said, he just knows his shirtless-ness bugs me, this started an intense stare off.

"Maybe I'll take the sweatshirt off." I said

"I don't think you will."

"Oh I will."

"You guys are really weird with your competitions." Sean's said.

"Stay out of this Sean," we said at the same time then returning to our stare off.

"Jeez." Sean said walking off.

"Fine I'll put my shirt on just keep my sweatshirt on." He said after a good five minutes of our stare down.

"Deal" I said as he put his shirt on.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked

"Because I can be, that's why." I said.

"You sound like a parent." He said walking with me to my locker.

"Cassie!" Chris yelled.

"Yes honey?" I asked not sure if we were still doing this charade.

"Well, what's this I here about you cheating on me? And with him!" He said, pointing at Nick who's leaning on the locker next to mine.

"What?" We both asked.

"Yeah, well I heard that someone seen you and Nick coming out of that old house no one lives in any more, but that's crazy cause why would you cheat on me with him?" Chris explained.

"Hey, I'm a step up the latter." Nick said

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Cassie! Nick's bein mean to me!" Chris said

"Nick leave him alone." I said, getting the books out of my locker

"Seriously what are you five?" I heard Nick ask

"Cassie! He's doing it again!" Chris whined.

"Nick!" I scolded.

"But-" Nick tried to defend.

"No buts." I said.

Nick muttered some random profanities

"You really shouldn't talk that way in front of a lady" I said

"Yeah not cool man, that's my girlfriend." Chris said.

"She's not your girl friend!" Nick busted.

"I really should've just let him fight with Adam he's really moody." I muttered

"Well you get to calm him down." Chris said walking away.

"Nick calm down." I said

"I am calm." He said

"No your mad." I said.

"No I'm calm."

"Cassie!" Adam called, walking over, great not at all the person I wanted to see.

"What Adam?" I asked

"So I was right and Armstrong did have a thing." He said,

"No, you weren't right now please go." I said, Nick was about to blow and Adam as not helping

"Hey, no worries I just think if you cheated on me you should at least tell me." He said.

"I didn't cheat on you." I said.

"Come on just admit it." Adam said, then he turned to Nick and said "Careful with her she can be a little bit of a-" he didn't get to finish his insult because a blur of Nick flew passed me and tackled him to the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled at the two rolling around on the ground there was only a little blood which probably came from the impact of Nick ramming Adam onto the floor. They punch I tell them to stop, they punch again, time for a little magic. I flung Adam against the wall and sat next to Nick.

"Why does no one listen to me? I mean come on I'm the leader." I said

"Maybe because you've cheated on two of them." This one dude said.

"What?" I asked

"Well my man Adam here said you cheated on him with Nick, then you cheated on Chris with Nick."

"Whoa wait he cheated on me." I said, "and Chris and I aren't dating" I added.

"So you and Nick are together?" Some girl asked.

"No." I said.

"Then who are you dating?" Another girl asked, how did I become so popular?

"No one." I said.

"Adam why'd you say she cheated on you?" Some dude asked, I feel like we're movie stars.

"Because he's a complete ass hole," Nick said, Adam tried to lunge at Nick but I threw him back up against the wall.

"You deserved that one honey" Diana said patting Adam's back.

"Everyone get." Faye said and the crowd did as told and dispersed

"Nick why don't you listen ever?" I asked examining his face.

"I listen to you all the time." He said, oddly not resisting my inspection.

"Like when?" I asked, concluding he only has a few cuts and he's gonna have a nice shiner in the morning

"Like when you told me to take my shirt off last night, " He said, getting up.

"Fine but you still need a lot of arguing to do it." I said, taking the hand he held out for me and being lifted onto my feet.

"Last night you asked him to take his shirt off?" Deborah asked, well this is awkward

"Well…yeah I guess but-"

"You told him to take your shirt off?" Faye asked, advancing toward me, well now this is awkward and slightly scary

"Yes but that was taken out of context, he was wet and he wanted under the blanket and-"

"The blanket?"

"It was cold"

"Doesn't matter what happened does it?" Nick said, giving Faye a look

"No it doesn't its Cassie and Nicks business, I suggest we all get to class." Diana said, I headed to chemistry but Deborah stopped me.

"So you and Nick?" She asked, pulling me into a bathroom.

"What about me and Nick?" I asked

"You really like him?" She asked

"What? Of course he's my friend why wouldn't I like him?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb." She said.

"Oh! You mean like that…I've never thought about it…"

"Well start thinking about it. Last time you hurt him and I know this may not seem like him but he's not as strong as he acts, just so you know." She said walking out.

Nick and me? Crazy!


	7. Chapter 7

Nick and me? Crazy! Why would we like each other that way? Because he's sweet, nice, makes me smile, makes me feel better, and not to mention has some nice abdominals. Lets see cons…he's…stubborn? No I enjoy that he stands up for his beliefs, ummm, he's…perfect. that's exactly what it is he is perfect on every level.

I walked the halls not ready to go to class. My mind was reeling, why now? He's got to be over me by now I was not a good girlfriend while we were dating, I was in 'love' with Adam. Gah! Why couldn't I figure this out before this mess happened?

I wandered the halls thinking for about fifteen minutes, now its lunchtime and I really wasn't ready to face the group well not the whole group a single solitary person in the group. One with a very nice smile.

_Not to mention his very nice_…not now mind! Nicks a friend not food…_Yeah Cassie those thoughts go well with quotes from Children's movies. _I said shut up! Inner monologues suck butt. _I heard that. _

"Good" I said out loud.

"You know talking to yourself may give people a bad impression." Said a sweet, sweet voice that I would know any where.

"Yeah I know but I'm having an…off day." I said, turning to face Nick. Dependable as ever comin to walk with me to lunch.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern flooding his face.

"Yeah, just a headache it's ok." I said.

"You sure?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Alright…" He said, I could tell he didn't believe me but I don't think he wanted to bother me.

"You go to lunch without me I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Ok…I'm going to go then." He said pointing over his shoulder to the general area of the cafeteria.

"Alright, see you in a second." I said.

-approximately a week and a half later-

"Ok what's up?" Diana asked, I was at her house hanging out, just the two of us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With you and Nick you guys have been best friends pretty much since we killed Black John and all last week you've been really distant to him." She explained.

"Really? I have been?" I asked, the past week I've been avoiding Nick at all costs an I'm almost positive that if he wasn't so nice he would've smacked me silly by now.

"Don't play dumb what's up? I would ask if you got in a fight but that doesn't seem to stop your friendship at all." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys get in an argument and but somehow neither of you are mad at the other, it's like you just do it to vent." She said. "And don't try to change the subject what's wrong with you two?"

"Well only one of us has a problem." I said.

"Are you the one with the problem?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Ok I like him more than a friend should like another friend." I said.

"I don't see the problem." She said.

"Where is there NOT a problem?" I asked.

"Where IS there a problem?" She asked.

"Everywhere!" I said exasperated.

"How?" She asked

"Well he can't possibly be remotely close to liking me like that."

"Why not?"

"I was not a good girlfriend to him the first time and he's him and I'm me!" I said, what is she five? No, because even a five year old could see why he wouldn't like me.

"Well the first time you were in love with Adam so he set himself up for that one." She said.

"You are not helping."

"How am I not helping?"

"Because I'm trying to stay away."

"Why?"

"What if he doesn't like me or even if he does and we go out then he decides I'm not what he wanted then life would suck because we couldn't even stay friends!" I said, tearing up a bit at the thought of us not being friends.

"You're afraid." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I know that!" I snapped,

"Cassie cant you just go back to normal if you're to afraid to go forward?" She asked.

"I guess,"

"I think you should go talk to Nick, I'm pretty sure he's upset about losing his best friend."

"I think your right." I said, "Thanks." I said giving her a hug before walking out the front door and over to Nick's house, when I got there I didn't even bother going to the front door I just went straight to the garage, there he was organizing his tools, his back was to me and I was just taking everything in mentally preparing myself to talk.

"Nick?" I asked, he whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"Cassie." he said and I practically tackled him into a hug, him being Nick he caught me but was shocked and slightly reluctant to hug back, but I needed this.

"Why are we hugging?" He asked.

"Because I was a jerk face and stopped talking to you for a week and I'm sorry." I said.

"Cassie, don't call yourself that it bugs me enough when other people say stuff like that about you. But if you stop talking to me again I will have to take matters into my own hands." He said, we still were hugging and I didn't pull away even though I my mind was telling me to let go.

"And how would you do that?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"I'm not sure but whatever the idea would be it would be brilliant and would totally work."

"And if it didn't?" I asked

"Then I'd go crazy and make a sock puppet and name it Cassie and talk to it and I would totally creep everyone out." He said.

"Now, I would expect that from Doug or Chris but not you." I said

"You see what happens when you stop talking to me I turn into one of them." He said with a fake shudder.

"Well I better talk to you twenty-four seven then shouldn't I?" I said, at this point I probably wouldn't mind.

"Well of course that's how this stuff works." He said.

"You know on second thought I would probably get annoyed fast." I said in faux thoughtfulness.

"Oh I see how you are." He said walking into the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him

"The laundry room." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious now.

"Because that's where the socks are." He said in the same tone.

"You aren't seriously gonna make a sock puppet and name it after me are you?"

"I am a man of my word." He said.

"Alright! I'll talk to you twenty-four seven! Just don't do something really creepy and Chris or Doug like." I said laughing

"Well that would just be clingy, Cassie, how about twenty-one six?" He asked jokingly

"Sounds like a good compromise." I said

Nick and I ended up staying in the garage for a few hours just goofing around. It was so much fun! Today was Saturday and we decided to make Saturday Nick and Cassie day. We were going to go hang out in my jeep, which I had to pick up on the side of the road where I left it the day of my little realization. Anyway we decided to get up early go to breakfast, bowl, eat lunch, eat dinner, go to his house and have a cheesey movie night. And the best part is we aren't telling anyone about it. Mwahaha!

So…"today is going to be the best day ever!" I exclaimed, practically bouncing in the drivers seat

"Cassie that's like the fifth time you've said that, you really need to calm down." Nick said, smiling at my excitement.

"I know its just today is Nick and Cassie day!" I said super excited.

"Cassie." Nick said.

"Yes?" I asked

"You just passed the diner." He said, chuckling.

"For real?" I asked.

"Why on earth would I lie about that?" He asked.

"An attempt to be witty?" I asked.

"Cassie?"

"What now, Nick?" I asked, in a faux aggravated tone

"Why are you still driving away from the diner?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Because…I don't know" I said, not even trying to justify myself, and making a U-turn.

"Alright, I'm driving everywhere after this." He said.

"That's what you think." I said, pulling into the diner, once we got situated we were met by our waitress, and she was totally checking Nick out. I have to admit it bothered me, for all she knew we could've been on a date,

Ok it would've bothered me less if we were on a date because then she couldn't actually have him and if she pursued him I would have to open up a can of whoop ass but now I can't because if I do then that would be odd.

I also would've been less bothered if she wasn't so pretty, she definitely didn't get smacked by the ugly stick when she came out of the womb. She had long brown hair, bright green eyes, she was tan, and she had freakishly long legs!

"She totally wants to have your babies." I said, wow, 'open a can of whoop ass?' 'smacked the ugly stick?' 'she wants to have your babies?' I really need to stop hanging out with Chris and Doug

"What?" He asked in his usual calm voice

"Well she was totally checking you out dude." I said trying to keep my rage down, why did I even say anything? Because I'm stupid, of course.

"I didn't notice" he said with a shrug.

"What you get so many people that check you out you just don't notice anymore?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I just didn't really care." He said.

"What?" I asked, who doesn't care when they're getting checked out?

"I just don't care." He said.

"Well I thought that was going to boost your huge ego." I said.

"Well I think you're thinking of Adam." He said.

"Maybe, but can you just give up this whole 'I hate Adam' thing?"

"I don't hate him I just dislike him with a fiery passion."

"Why?" I asked

"Because he…I can't tell you." He said, he sounded distraught,

"Whatever, here comes miss-I-will-stalk-Nick-forever-and-ever-until-one-day-when-I-tie-him-up-and-force-him-to-marry-me, anyway." I said.

"That's a long name." He commented.

"Hello! Are you guys ready for your food order?" She asked us-well she asked Nick.

"I would like waffles with strawberries." I said. In a 'I'm here too' tone.

"Alright." She said scribbling it down on the paper.

"And for you?" She asked Nick

"Umm.." He took one quick once over of the menu. "French toast." He said in his usual 'I'm-nick-and-I-don't-feel-like-talking tone he tends to take on with the outsiders.

"Ok." she scribbled that down. And when she picked up the menus she bent over a little farther than she needed to, I'm not gonna lie I wanted to stab her in her water bra and pop it with my fork and if she wasn't wearing a water bra that would still have been satisfactory.

"Your order will be here in a minute." She said, walking away.

"Dude, she practically flashed you." I said.

"Oh my god, Cassie. Just drop the subject." He said

"Why? I mean she was pretty." I asked.

"Not my type" he said taking a drink

"Alright whatever." I said dropping it, we sat there for a minute in silence.

"Cassie, what do you want to ask me?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your fiddling your thumbs and you only do that when you want to know something." He said.

"I was wondering what is your type?" I asked, he just started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you so concerned about my love life?" He asked.

"I…Well you have a valid point." I said, I mean what was I supposed to say 'I like you in a border line inappropriate way?' Not happening. _only border line inappropriate? _Welcome back inner monologue.

"I always do." He said.

"I'm driving because you have the attention span of a squirrel today." Nick said grabbing for my keys after we finished eating and were waiting for the check.

"No, I want to drive." I said holding them above my head.

"I am taller than you, you do know that right?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. Making a fist around the keys and holding them to my stomach. That started a wrestling match between the two of us for the keys, some how we ended up in the booth and I pinned him to the seat and I was sitting on his stomach and had his arms pinned down with my own and the keys in my mouth.

"Sho now who'sh goin sho dwive." I said, gripping the keys between my teeth so the words were slurred

"You are." He said, obviously giving up in our little war, suddenly someone cleared their throat.

"Oh hello!" I said sitting up properly on Nick's stomach and spitting my keys out into my hand.

"Hi umm here's your check." The waitress said,

"Oh thank you…Nick would you like to pay the lady?" I asked looking down at Nick.

"Yeah just get off my stomach. So I can get the wallet." He said,

"I don't want to move." I said,

"Ok then." He said, wiggling a bit to get his wallet and handing the money to the girl.

"Thank you." She said a little miffed by the scene. 'Yeah that's right walk away! You can't have him!' I thought mentally sticking my tongue out.

"So are you ready to get your butt whooped in bowling?" I asked, shaking those thoughts out of my head.

"You may think that's what's going to happen but it isn't." He said as he sat up so I fell into his lap.

"You could've done that the whole time couldn't you?" I asked

"Well of course your not that heavy of a person." He said.

"So you let me win?" I asked.

"Cassie, me" He made a hand gesture to himself "you." He gestured to me. "Me." He gestured to himself again. "You." He gestured to me again

"Ok I get it." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you two doing here?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Hello Adam."


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hello Adam" I said politely getting off Nick. "Is Diana here?" I asked knowing Diana diffuses the ticking time bomb that is the Adam/Nick controversy **

"**Yeah here she is now. So to answer my question what are you two doing here?" He asked.**

"**It's Nick and Cassie day!" I said just as excitedly as this morning**

"**I see you two worked out whatever weird friendship block you guys hit." Diana said smiling.**

"**Yeah, and we were just leaving" I said, looking for the keys.**

"**Looking for these?" Nick asked dangling the keys in my face and putting them in his pocket before I could make a grab for them.**

"**Ok so yeah we're leaving as soon as I get my keys back." I said.**

"**Good luck with that" Diana said, with a smile on her face "As for us we're going to go eat. So see you guys later." **

"**Bye" I said and Nick just waved and Diana winked at me then dragged Adam off to a corner. Why would she wink? I don't understand why people think that's subtle.**

"**Soooo…will you please give me my keys back?" I said pouting**

"**Tempting offer but your going to drive us into a lake or something so, no."**

"**Am I like the only person you speak in full sentences to?" I said just realizing that in reality he doesn't talk much**

"**What? Are we going back to the attention span of a squirrel?" **

"**You said literally three words in that little exchange with Diana and Adam…And they weren't even directed to them!" I said persisting on.**

"**I guess but I doubt your the only person I actually speak full sentences too. But maybe a paragraph." He said jokingly **

"**Fine laugh at my realization." I said.**

"**Maybe I just like you best" he said, **

"**Really?…well this is awkward because I like Sean the best." I said.**

"**Oh really?" He asked his voice dropping a few octaves**

"**Really." I said, realizing our faces were very, very close together like maybe an inch apart, I was to…mesmerized to move away though.**

"**Could I do anything to change your mind?" He asked getting impossibly closer.**

"**Maybe you could-" I didn't get to finish my sentence be cause he silenced me with his lips, this felt awesome! Like no other kiss I've ever had screw that stupid silver cord thing this is the best thing that has ever happened to me! But all to soon he pulled back.**

"**I'm sorry but you have no clue how long I wanted to do that!" Nick said with a worried expression on his face. "I mean I'd get it if you don't feel the same but I realized that when you stopped talking to me I was…sad." He said, **

**I was in shock **_**he **_**likes **_**me? **_**He likes me? HE LIKES ME! My inner twelve year old girl was on a rampage; jumping for joy while writing in her diary. **

"**You not responding to me is really killing me, at least say something." He said giving me a worried look, I started laughing "Ok, laughing's not any better, so here are your keys I'm just going to oh I don't know crawl in a hole and die." He said slipping out of the booth, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.**

"**I'm just laughing because I've never seen you worried. It's kind of cute." I said smiling**

"**So that's a good thing?" He asked, I nodded. "So I can do this," He said giving me a quick peck on the lips, "without getting slapped?" He asked, I nodded and giggled at him.**

"**What about this?" He asked giving me a peck on the cheek "Or this?" He said, kissing my chin. "Or this?" He asked kissing my forehead. **

"**Are you going to kiss each of my facial features?" I asked.**

"**No but I could without getting slapped." He said.**

"**Ok Nick, you're a little to happy." I said laughing at his excited-ness again. **

"**I am not." He said defiantly.**

"**Ok, whatever." I said.**

"**So is this our first date?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, sure, why not?" I said, **

"**Cool, hey lets go tell Diana!" He said practically jumping up and down.**

"**Aren't you usually the calm one in this relationship?" I asked laughing at him once again**

"**Oh yeah." He said taking a deep breath "Ok I'm calm."**

"**Good! Because its my turn to freak out now!" I exclaimed.**

"**You are an excitable little one aren't you?" He asked.**

"**Yes, now lets go tell Diana!" I exclaimed.**

"**Diana!" I squealed running to her table.**

"**Yes Cassie?" She asked looking up from her menu**

"**You will never guess what happened!" I said**

"**Nick kissed you then you stared at him while he was talking then you laughed then he went to leave then you grabbed his arm and said something then he randomly started kissing different parts of your face." She said with a smile**

"**How'd you know?" I asked.**

"**I could see everything, we're only four tables apart." She said**

"**Oh well that ruined my big announcement." I said,**

"**I'm sorry," She said.**

"**I'm going to tell you anyways." I said in a matter-of-fact tone**

"**Ok, proceed"**

"**Nick just kissed me!" I squealed.**

"**I know! I'm so happy for you! " She squealed back.**

"**Well we really are leaving now so I will talk to you later." I said.**

"**Alright bye." She said in her original calm tone directing her attention back to her menu.**

"**Bye." Nick said to them and he put his hand on the small of my back (Another thing my inner twelve year old wrote in her diary) and walked to the door. **

"**So can I trust you to drive because I may drive us into a building now." Nick said once we were outside. **

"**Yeah I guess I will be the mature one in our relationship." I said with a sigh**

"**Well this is going to be one scary relationship if you're the mature one." He said kissing me real quick before I got in the car. "I'm so happy I can do that." He said.**

"**Me too but if your going to keep giving me these kindergarten kisses we are gonna have a problem dude." I said once he got in.**

"**Don't worry I just don't want to distract you before you start driving just wait until we get to our destination." He said with a devious look**

"**Can't wait" I smirking**

"**Well, we're officially at our destination." I said taking the key out of the ignition**

"**I see that so now we should get bowling" He said, I'm pretty sure his ego was quite boosted because I parked in the farthest space from the building**

"**Oh I think I would've parked a bit closer for actual bowling time." I said.**

"**This is kind of far…" He trailed off with faux thoughtfulness.**

"**Yeah it is." I said trying to hurry his weird little game along.**

"**Well what are we waiting for? Let's bowl!"**

"**Whatever dude your loss I guess." I said getting out of the car.**

"**Wait!" He said grabbing for me. Yeah I can play that game too.**

"**Oh no you were all excited to bowl so hurry up." **

"**Cassie, come on you know I was joking!" **

"**I don't know what you're talking about." I said.**

"**Cassie!" He whined grabbing for my hand**

"**Nope." I said pulling it away.**

"**Fine." He groaned.**

"**But you can hold my hand if you want." I said.**

"**That's it?" **

"**Well aren't you a charmer." I said rolling my eyes**

"**I'm sorry I just really, really want to kiss you." He said.**

"**Alright, one kiss." I said. **

"**Thank you." He said leaning in just when our lips were about to touch someone honked their horn at us. **


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ok guys im back in the saddle again yes im back. I finaly got a new comuter well actualy im pretty sure theyre called tablets but anyways im finaly able to write again! yee haw!

* * *

"Cassie how could you?" Chris yelled from his car.

"How could I what?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Cheat on your fake boyfriend!" I just rolled my eyes.

"Well that kinda ruined the mood." I muttered, Nick groaned.

"Impeccable timing guys." he called.

"No problem dude" Chris said giving us a thumbs up before parking his car. He hopped out and jogged on over to us.

"Soooo ... you two finally got together, eh?" Doug asked. "

Yeah." I said smiling like an idiot.

"well that sucks" he said.

"Pay up." Chris said.

"You guys couldn't hold out another week?" Doug said slapping a 20 in Chris's hand.

"You guys bet on us?" I asked slightly miffed.

"well duh, now are we going to stand in this parking lot all day or are we going to bowl?" Chris said.

"Lets bowl." I said with a smirk.

"OK so cheesy movie time?" I asked, walking into Nicks living room. As it would turn out we didn't get much alone time today. I did have fun with Chris, Doug and Nick though.

"I think there's better stuff we could do..." he said, picking me up and gently setting me down on the couch.

"really because i dont think i possibly could." I said

"You talk to much." He said crashing his lips down on mine. This was the best feeling ever. The way our lips meshed perfectly. it was like they were made to be together. Then the moment was interupted...again. This time it was by a loud wolf whistle.

"Really Deborah?" Nick groaned, not removing himself from his spot straddling me. So i took matters into my own hands and pushed him off me.

"Yes really. mom and dad are gonna be home soon do you want them to catch you like that?" She asked, not even questioning our little make out session. "

Well it doesn't matter what he wants cause its time for me and him to watch a movie." I said.

"You really need to stop skipping class and learn how to say a grammaticly correct sentence."

"Blah blah blah...go make some popcorn." I said.

"yes ma'am." he said giving me a quick peck on the cheek. then walking into the kitchen

"I'm just going to assume this whole couple thing happened today." she said.

""Yeppers" I said

"You guys couldn't hold out until Monday?" she asked.

"Who else was in on this bet?"

"just the twins and me. The others took the 'high road'" she said using air quotes.

"Deborah, I really don't want to kick you out of the living room...but I will." Nick said coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Whatever. Just keep it PG you two. Mom and dad just left the airport." she said going back upstairs

"Airport?" I asked.

They went on a business trip a couple days ago." he said looking through the movies.

"Can we just watch the greenhornet instead?" He asked

"I thought we were supposed to watch a cheesy movie." I said.

"but this ones so funny and Kato's awesome." he said giving me his take-pity-on-me-because-I-have-the-cutest-sad-face look

"Alright. Just stop looking a me like that!" I laughed. "

Like what?" He asked putting the DVD in the player

"Like this." I said trying to mimic the look he gave me.

"Well if that's the look then I must be irresistible." he said attacking me on the couch so we landed in a similar position that Deborah caught us in earlier

"Woah what do you think you're doing?" I asked, laughing slightly

"What do you think I'm doing" he asked as he started kissing my neck.

"I think you're not keeping it PG" I said, trying to form coherent thoughts

"So?" he muttered against my neck.

"So you're aunt and uncle are going to come through the door anytime now. "

"oh well." he said kissing his way up to my ear, his point making more sense by the second.

"No not oh well. This would not be a good first impression." I said.

"Well its not the best but at least its not your fault." at the sound of the voice Nick flew off me like I had the plague landing on the floor, I looked at where the voice came from and there was his uncle standing in the door way with a huge grin on his face

"Didn't we teach you to be a gentleman when a girl says no that means no." his aunt chimed in, not nearly as amused as his uncle.

"Yeah Nick when I say no that means no!" I said joining in on the amusement of his uncle. I just couldn't help it I've never seen Nick flustered before.

"I know...But-" Nick tried to defend himself

"There are no buts." she said "Apologize to her."

"Sorry Cassie." He muttered.

"It's OK." I laughed "I liked it." I said low enough for only him to hear.

"Mom, dad this is Cassie." Nick said regaining his composure

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong." I said as I gave a little wave.

"Please call me Sophia and call him Cameron." Sophia said. "

OK Sophia and Cameron, its nice to meet you" I said. "

How long has this relationship been hidden from us?" Cameron asked.

"Well technically speaking today was the first date, but we go way back you know to the good ol' days before she fell in love with a butt munch and dated me out of pity." Nick said. There goes that second impression.


	10. Chapter 10

an: sorry it took so long Im still trying to find a good writing app. and i know nick lives with his aunt and uncle but i assumed since they raised him he would think of them as his parents.

Sophia POV:

"Cameron! Look how cute they are!" I whisper screamed.

"Yes, adorable." he said not even looking up from his sunday paper.

"You're no fun." I said peeking into the living room to look at the adorable teenagers curled up on the couch. "We should take a picture!"

"Leave then a lone." My husband laughed at me, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Have you seen Cassie?" A frantic Ms. Blake practicaly yelled into the phone.

"Yes, I assumed she called, shes currently curled up on my couch." I said

"Oh thank god. I got home from work and she wasnt there," she said

"Shes fine, they mustve fallen asleep while watching the movie." I said.

"They?"

"Her and Nick are officialy a couple and theyre currently sleeping on my couch."

"Take a picture!" she squealed.

"Thats what i said!"


	11. Chapter 11

"well what are you waiting for then?"

"My husband told me to leave them alone so that made me have to do it behind his back so that slowed me down a bit." I said grabbing the camera.

"I can see how that would slow you down." she said as I snapped the picture.

"OK I have one."

"Yay!"

"I'll take another onewas not the best." I said sneaking closer to the couple.

Nick pov:

What is that horrible clicking noise? I thought, opening my eyes.

"Mom? Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked watching my mom try to sneak the camera behind her back.  
"Noooooo..." she said backing out of the room phone in one hand and the other behind her back. "I've been caught!" she whispered into the phone.  
"Whatever," I laughed at my mothers childish antics. When she left the room I looked down at Cassie. I don't understand that silver cord thing i think it was just thought up to make me suffer. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. She's so perfect, she's beautiful smart "Mom!" I groaned, waking Cassie up in the process.  
"Shh...Nicky poo go back to sleep." she mumbled, snuggling closer to me-click!  
"Cassie I would love to but it seems as though my mother's taking pictures of us." I said.  
"I'm still tired." she whined.  
"Alright I got an idea." I said picking her up and carrying her to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

"well what are you waiting for then?"  
"My husband told me to leave them alone so that made me have to do it behind his back so that slowed me down a bit." I said grabbing the camera.  
"I can see how that would slow you down." she said as I snapped the picture.  
"OK I have one."  
"Yay!"  
"I'll take another one that was not the best." I said sneaking closer to the couple.

Nick pov:  
What is that horrible clicking noise? I thought, opening my eyes.  
"Mom? Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked watching my mom try to sneak the camera behind her back.  
"Noooooo..." she said backing out of the room phone in one hand and the other behind her back. "I've been caught!" she whispered into the phone.  
"Whatever," I laughed at my mothers childish antics. When she left the room I looked down at Cassie. I don't understand that silver cord thing i think it was just thought up to make me suffer. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. She's so perfect, she's beautiful, smart-click!  
"Mom!" I groaned, waking Cassie up in the process.  
"Shh...Nicky poo go back to sleep." she mumbled, snuggling closer to me-click!  
"Cassie I would love to but it seems as though my mother's taking pictures of us." I said.  
"I'm still tired." she whined.  
"Alright I got an idea." I said picking her up and carrying her to my room. I'm surprised she hasn't argued or made any witty comments. she must be tired or she's actually asleep either way she reminds me of a doll, a little porcelain doll, but i know she's defiantly not porcelain, she's stronger than that. But I will protect her like she's porcelain, no matter what she says. I layed her down on my bed, kissed her for head then, unsuccessfully, attempted to walk out "Don't go." she mumbled, "alright" I said crawling into bed with her two words and I snapped I'm so whipped. I'm turning into one of those guys I used to laugh at. Chris and Doug are going to have a great time making fun of me. "Now go to sleep." she said "No problem." I said, closing my eyes.  
Click! "Mom get out." I said not even opening my eyes.  
"you're just dreaming!" she said in a singsong voice "Go bug Deborah." I said.  
"You know I'm pretty sure theres a no girls in your room rule."She said "Really? well this one unconscious." I said "yeah I'm a little worried about that if she was awake she could defend herself I saw you last night."  
"alright I'm not getting any sleep." Cassie mumbled. "Good morning, Sophia." she said sitting up.  
"Good morning" mom said.  
"Wow. I probably should get going home before my mom does." Cassie said, getting out of bed.  
"Oh no need, she called this morning. You're here for the day." My mom said "Really? Well that's exciting!" she said.  
"Yes and to make it better everyone else is coming over for a cook out." "why wasn't I informed?" I asked "You just were."  
well I should still get home to change and shower." Cassie said "No need we have a shower and Deborah has tons of new clothes I bought her that she won't wear because they're 'not her style'"  
"OK. I'll stay" "Great!" My mom squealed walking out of my room.  
"I love your mom!" Cassie laughed.  
"She's persistent." I said. "come on I'm sure mom has breakfast ready."  
"hold on" she said rolling towards me. "I think we should pick up where we got interrupted"  
"I like the way you think." I said.  
"I thought you might" she said, leaning in. Click!  
"Mom!" I practically yelled. "Sorry. Come get breakfast. I made french toast" she said, so not sorry, walking out of the room "Oh! I love french toast!" Cassie exclaimed jumping up and walking after her. "Are you coming?" she asked stopping in the door way. "Do we have to?" I asked "Oh stop being such a baby." she said "I like being a baby."  
"Well I'm going to eat some delicious french toast while you mope." "I'll mope while you eat delicious french toast."  
"Just go down stairs." "what's in it for me?"  
"you get to enjoy my, amazing, company and look at my pretty face"  
''Well that seems to be a good reason." I said getting up and walking with her.  
"good because if it wasn't you were going to get smacked."  
"I know." I said.  
"Nick! wake Deborah up!" my mom called.  
"OK mom!" I called walking next door to Deborhas room. I knocked once and walked in, I really shouldn't have. "Deb-Oh my god! my eyes!" I yelled stumbling back out.  
"what did you see?"' Cassie asked poking her head in before I could stop her, "Chris where on earth are your clothes?" She laughed, at the large nude man in Deborah's bed.  
"oh hey Cassie like what you see?" Chris said turning around smacking his butt "Chris cold you put some clothes on?" I asked "why?"  
"Well I'm here for one." Cassie said "Oh I get Nicky poo here doesn't want you to see a real man and leave him."  
"Woah, I'm more of a-" "Of course he doesn't Chris, I mean look at you!" Cassie said "What?" Chris and I said in unison. "you should see your faces!" she said laughing "why are you naked anyway?" Cassie asked nonchalantly "Well I'm working on naked mornings but Debs not goin for it. so I suggested naked hide and seek." he said, finally putting his boxers on,  
"How long has this naked thing been goin on?" I asked "about a half hour she's a good hider."  
"No not just that."  
"Oh we hooked up about a month ago. you know with all of your drama its not hard to keep it a secret." he said "Well good to know we helped you hook up with my cousin." I said. " can you tell her breakfast is ready?" "sure, just let me find her..." he said looking around "well I'll leave you to that..." I said walking out, closing the door behind me.  
"oh wow." Cassie said still giggling next to me. "yeah, why do I feel more traumatized than you look?" "Because that was hilarious." she said. "Kinda I just, ugh." I said shuttering.  
"Oh you poor baby" she said giving me a quick peck on the lips.  
"Im more traumatized than that," I said, kissing her a real kiss one where our lip just melt together. "Eww, get a room." Deborah said, coming from the bathroom looking like she just got out of the shower.  
"speaking of rooms I was in yours just a minute ago." I said "Oh...umm...just...don't tell anyone." she said. "We won't." Cassie said, before I could black mail her.  
"Breakfast is ready." I said grabbing Cassie's hand pulling her down stairs to the kitchen with me.  
"Thanks!" Deborah called after us "What took you so long?" my mom asked once we were in the doorway "Deb wasn't in her room at first, we had to find her." I said, "she'll be down in minute."  
"Good, good. you should see these adorable pictures!" mom said, pulling out her camera.  
"mom!" I groaned.  
"what? they're adorable!" she said, Cassie just sat down in a chair giggling.  
"Sophia put the camera down and stop harassing the poor boy." dad said.  
"fine but this is not over!" she said, sitting down next to dad. I sat next to Cassie. "I bet they're holding hands under the table." mom whispered to dad.  
"I bet we aren't." I mock whispered back.  
"you are no fun Nicolas." she said.  
"I'm sorry we'll hold hands." I said linking my fingers with hers and plopping our hands on the table.  
"awww!" mom said reaching for the camera.  
-this page break was brought to you by peanut butter smooth not crunchy-  
"Here take whatever you want" Deborah said showing me her closet, half looked like something he,d wear and half was more my style.  
"Well you have a lot of skirts..." I said.  
"Yeah you might want to wear one of those because I'm positive my pants would be too long."  
"You just want to get rid of your skirts." I said.  
"that too." she said. "look about this morning..."  
"What about it?" I asked.  
"Well Chris and I really don't want people to know about us." "No prblem, Nicks trying to repress the memory as we speak. " I said "That bad huh?" "Oh yeah." I said laughing, telling her what happened. "Oh my god, he seriously thought I was going to play naked hide and seek?" she said laughing.  
"I guess." I said, then i realized the time. "I should be getting in the shower." I grabbed some random clothes and went down the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and waited for a response, unlike nick, then his mom called from the inside saying she was in there and to use Nicks bathroom.  
So I went to Nicks room once I walked in I saw Nick in nothing but a towel. Hmmm, not knocking may have its advantages. Oh wait snap out of it, "I'm sorry" I said covering my eyes and turning to the wall "You seem to walk in on naked guys a lot today" he said, as if it wasn't an awkward situation.  
"I-your mom just, she said I could use the bathroom in your room." I said trying to form a coharent thought, which was hard because there was a very hot guy in just a towel about three feet away from me.  
"Well you can, for a price." he said.  
"What price?" I asked "A kiss."  
"Well maybe if you were wearing clothes..." "Alright. No peaking." he said before I heard the thump of the towel hit the ground. "This so inappropriate." I said. "You can look now." "Really?"  
"Really." he said, I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. Then I felt him hug me from behind. "Are you going to turn around or not?" he said.  
"Give me a minute."  
"Why?" "Because I'm a bit miffed at the moment."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really."  
"Why?"  
"Well how would you feel if I did that to you?" I said, tiwsting to face him.  
"Hmm, I don't think miffed would be the right word." he said.  
"Whatever." I giggled.  
"So kiss now?" he asked "well I said if you put clothes on and you're not fully clothed" I said getting my first good look at him. He was in just his boxers, leaving his beautifully shaped torso for me to see. I let my eyes roam for a minute. "weren't you ever taught staring is rude?"  
"I wasn't staring I was...inspecting."  
"Inspecting?" "Yeah, you wouldn't buy house before inspecting it."  
"You already bought this house." he said leaning in to kiss me. "I still need a shower," I said dodging his face.  
"I don't care." he said kissing my neck.  
"are we going to do this again?"  
"Fine go take your shower." he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You're such a baby." I said walking to the bathroom and stopping in the doorway, I sighed and turned around "come here." I said. oddly enough he did as told, once he got to me I kissed him, a quick kiss.  
"I really need a shower now" I said closing the door and hopping in the shower letting everything sink in. I was seriously dating Nick flippin Armstrong! The perfect package, smart, sweet but not too sweet, that bad boy all the movies are about, stuff like that really does happen, how crazy is that? OK Cassie stop day dreaming and get to showering people will be here soon. I took a quick shower and got dressed, looking in the mirror well, I actually picked out an adorable outfit. I had on a light blue tank top with blue lace trim, and a jean skirt that had a little bit of lace peaking out from the bottom. not only that but my hair looked cute even though I didn't brush it yet.  
"Nick ?" I asked peaking out of the bathroom to see him laying on his bed with ear buds in. I snuck up and, for lack of a better word, pounced him, I landed so i was straddling him, his eyes almost popped of his his head "what was that?" he asked a smile taking over his face.  
"Impulse." I said with a shrug, then I kissed him.  
"I like this impulse thing." Nick said, turning that simple kiss into a full blown make out session. "Nick...Oh um we'll leave..." I heard Diana say, ten I turned to see the everyone in the doorway, "I won't." Chris said.  
"Waita go dude!" Sean said.  
"Well this is awkward." I said. somehow we got flipped so I was under Nick which is actually a good thing now I can hide.  
"Nick where are your clothes?" Laurel asked.  
"In my dresser." he said.  
"Well look at that you're still in your boxers." I said. "Why on earth are you still in your boxers?" I asked.  
"Well Nick looks like we should give you some alone time because apperently you should be boxerless" Doug said.  
"No I meant.. never mind just leave." I said.  
"Ummm no I don't want to have a baby in this house."  
"Well we should get up then." I said pushing Nick off of me.  
"I should ummm brush my hair." I said escaping to the bathroom.  
"Well unless you want to watch me get dressed you should go." I heard Nick say.  
"You got two minutes." I heard Deborah say, when I heard the door shut I walked out.  
"well that was embarrassing!" I said as I flung my self on Nicks bed.  
"It could've been worse." he said.  
"How so?" I said into his pillow.  
"it could've been you in your underwear then I'd have to bust some heads," "bust some heads? who says that?" I laughed.  
"I do." he said laying next to me. "yesterday was fun."I said "you know its hard to hear you with your face in my pillow,"  
" I said. yesterday was fun." I said rolling over facing the ceiling "yeah it was,"  
"Why didn't you give up on me?" I asked rolling to look at him.  
"What?" he asked "I know I shouldn't ask...you know what never mind."  
"I didn't give up because you're funny, smart, kind, you keepme on my toes, I could go on forever. Oh and you don't even want me to get started on your looks." he said kissing me real quick.  
"Well thank you for the ego boost but I was kind of a-"  
"Do not finish that sentence." nick cut in. "Fine but I was."  
"You were not."  
"Was to."  
"were not."  
"Yeah"  
"No"  
"ye-" I was cut off by a kiss.  
"no you weren't." he said getting up and walking out of his room.  
"That was not fair!" I called after him.  
"was too!" he called over his shoulder already walking down stairs, at the bottom of the stairs was all of our friends.  
"So no babies made?" chris asked.  
"No babies made." I confirmed "what about babies?" My mom asked.  
"Nothing, Chris is a moron." I said.  
"Oh good because I was gonna let you stay here for the week while I went on that business trip, but if you were making babies I wouldn't let you." she said.  
"I'm staying here?" I aked, "yeah Sophia suggested it, she didn't like the idea of you staying home alone that long because...well you know."  
"Well thats cool." I said.  
"I thought you'd like it better than staying home alone." she said.  
"I found the camera!" Sophia called walking in the room.  
"I can't wait to see the pictures!" My mom squealed "Mom! I thought you put that thing away!"Nick said. "I did now I found it." Sophia said. "Who wants to see pictures?" she exclaimed.  
"Me!" everyone, but Nick and I yelled. they all huddled around the camera the guys snickered and the girls aww'd. I grabbed Nicks hand and sneaked away.  
"Well we'really not gonna live this one down" I said once safely in the backyard.  
"Did Sophia find the camera?" Cameron said by the grill.  
"Yeah." "Sorry guys I tried" He said "I don't care its Nick who's gonna get tortured by the guys." I said.  
"Good to know my girlfriend cares." Nick muttered.  
"Woah. You guys have a pool?" I asked.  
"And there's that attention span of a squirrel again." He said "Did I raise you to pick on poor innocent girls?" Cameron said.  
"Yeah is that how you were raised?" I asked.  
"Look she's trying to get me in trouble!" Nick said.  
"Would I do that?" I asked batting my eyelashes.  
"Dad my girlfriend is an adorable evil genius." he said.  
"Cameron he's being mean to me" I said walking over to sit by Cameron "I called you adorable!"  
"And evil!"  
"Nick stop being mean to your girlfriend." Cameron said flipping the burgers.  
"But-" Nick said "No buts, be nice." Cameron said. I stuck my tongue out at Nick.  
"She just stuck her tongue out at me!" "Don't make up stories."Cameron said.  
"You know if you get me grounded you won't be able to see me." Nick said,  
"fine, Cameron, I am in fact an evil genius with the attention span of a squirrel." I said.  
"Well that's good to know. Can you tone the evil down a bit while you stay here this week?" Cameron joked.  
"I can try, but no guarantees." I said.  
"Nicky poo!" Chris called walking towards us. "You are so cute wiff your wittle girlyfriend!" he said pinching Nicks cheeks.  
"And so the torture begins." I whispered to Cameron he just laughed and flipped more burgers.  
"Cassie could you come in here?" laurel called from the patio door.  
"Oh no I forgot about girl talk!" I said "good luck." Cameron laughed at me.  
"thanks I'll need it." I said dramatically walking towards the house. where all the girls were sitting on the floor in a circle so i took the empty spot next to Diana and Suzan "So we have a few things we must ask you." Laurel started.  
"First is he a good kisser?" Suzan started.  
"I really don't want to hear this" Deborah said walking out of the room.  
"Umm...I don't want to answer that."  
"We would tell you." Diana said.  
"Fine...yes."  
"On a scale of one to ten?" Melanie said as nick walked in.  
"Probably a negative 3" I said smirking at him.  
"only if one means amazing." he said from the door way,  
"Nick you're interuptting our girl talk about you!" Suzan said.  
"Sorry I'm just getting something to drink."  
"Get me a coke slave boy." I said "Yes ma'am." he said walking into the kitchen.  
"Awww!" they all said.  
"How was that an awww moment?" I asked "He's so whipped, its cute!" Melanie said "Alrighty then." I said completely out of the aww loop.  
"here's your coke ma'am." nick said coming out of the kitchen and hand me my pop.  
"good job slave boy, you may collect your reward." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips. "You're dismissed." I said with a wave a of my hand.  
"goodbye ladies." he said walking back outside.  
"Awww!" "You guys need you own boyfriends so you can stop this hormonal mess." I said.  
"So seri,m ously good kisser?" Suzan asked "Well duh you guys did walk in on us you should know." I said.  
"Okay hotness?"  
"Another question you guys can answer after walking in on us." I said "So tell us how it happened!" Melanie demanded. "Okay so it was Nick and Cassie day..."  
-this page break is brought to you by jelly because whats peanut butter without jelly-  
Nick POV.  
"I'm getting talked about." I said once I got out side.  
"By the adorable evil genius with attention span of a squirrel?" My dad asked.  
"the one and only." I said.  
"Oh Nicky-poo!" Chris called.  
"Would you stop calling me that?"I asked walking over to the guys.  
"Now, Nicky-poo, why would I stop when it brings me so much pleasure?"  
"what did you want?" I asked "To talk to you." Doug said "About?" I asked "How whipped you are!" the two said in unison then started laughing "I'm not whipped." I said.  
"Oh slave boy!" Cassie called from the house awesome timing...  
"You better go to her save boy." Sean laughed.  
"You do know I could beat you into a pulp?" I said,  
"Yeah but you wouldn't do that slave boy." he said "Slave boy!" Cassie called in a sing song voice.  
"looks like she's getting impatient, slave boy."  
"Yeah well you see that-"I said pointing to Cassie "That's mine." I said walking to her.  
"Well he got us there." I heard Doug say.  
"Finally slave boy!" she exclaimed.  
"Thanks for that" I said "What?" she asked in mock innocence "For calling me slave boy now I can get tortured a little more."  
"oh you poor baby." she said wrapping her arms around my neck."  
"I am a poor baby." I said putting my fingers in her belt loop and pulling her closer.  
"Can I make it any better?" she asked.  
"I think a kiss might help a little." I said "Fine but when our moms catch us there will be pictures you know." she said coming in closer "I'm OK with that." I said closing that small gap between us. I heard a wolf whistle and expected Cassie to pull back but she didn't.  
Click!  
"Go away!" I mumbled against Cassie's lips and she pulled back laughing. "Go Nicky poo!" Chris yelled. "Cassie! we weren't done with you!" Laurel said grabbing Cassie and pulling her in the house.  
"help me" Cassie mouthed I just laughed and walked back to the guys.  
"Well, you may have a girl that will make out with you but you're still whipped." Doug said.  
"Adam wasn't even whipped." Sean said.  
"Contant's an idiot so he doesn't count." I said "I'm the idiot?" Adam said walking over to us.  
"Yeah." /  
"Oh just wait you'll see she's not the good girl everyone think is she is." "What?" I said.  
"Fun toy but no-" he was cut off by my fist connecting with his jaw it caught him off gaurd so he stumbled a bit after the initial shock wore off he came towards me fist flying I dodged the first one but the second blow connected with my eye. I threw another punch it hit him in the gut, he got my nose, it kept going like this I'd throw a punch he'd throw one. "Nick! Stop!" Cassie yelled, she sounded scared, was she scared of me? That slowed me down. I pushed Adam down and walked into the house. -this page break is brought to you by bread because you need something to put you peanut butter and jelly on-  
Cassie POV.  
"I better go get him." I said.  
"I get hit first and everyone worries about him I'm tired of it!" Adam yelled, getting up and stomping off.  
"I better go after him..."Diana said following him.  
"well this is fun." I muttered going to find Nickhe was in his room laying on his bed listening to music I crawled in next to him and rested my head on his arm, not sure what to say so we just layed like that for a while.  
"I'm sorry" he said taking his ear buds out. "For what?" I asked "Fighting."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know you don't like it, its just he said...ugh. He knows how to push my buttons that's all."  
"I know. Its ok." I said snuggling closer to him. "Today was such a good day too." He said "It still can be just come outside. Adams gone."  
"I know I just want to stay here for a minute."he said "Why is our life so dramatic?" I wondered out loud.  
"I don't know." he said laughing, we played there a little longer and we must've fallen asleep because next thing I know I hear a camera click and giggles.  
"Awww look there spooning!" Chris said.  
"What are guys doing?" I asked not even opening my eyes.  
"Well its been fifteen minutes we wanted to make sure no babies were being made." Doug said.  
"We are baby free." I said going to get up but Nick's grasp on my waste was tightened. "Umm Nick its time to get up."I said nudging his shoulder, he just pulled me closer and made one of those I'm sleeping leave me alone noises.  
"A little help?" I asked the mob in the doorway.  
"I got this." Chris said, then walked over leaned down in nicks ear and whispered something, and Nick jumped up and looked around like he was looking for something then he saw me and glared at Chris, who was laughing like a mad man.  
"That was not cool dude."Nick said,  
"I wish you could've seen your face!" Chris laughed.  
"lunner is ready." Sophia called from down stairs. "Lunner?" I asked "Its a combination of lunch and dinner." Nick and Deborah said, we all just stared at them.  
"My mom is weird." Deborah said with a shrug.


	13. Chapter 13

"Chris...don't do this!" I said back in up to the wall. Everyone else was in the kitchen and lunner just got over.  
"Do what?" he asked innocently taking a step forward "I will beat you up." I said "Yeah I'm sure you will." he snorted lunging at me, next thing I know Im over his shoulders with a face full of Chris-butt.  
"you asked for it!" "I asked for wh-OW!" Chris yelled dropping me on the floor as everyone ran in from the kitchen.  
"Ows right you're tall that was a long fall." I muttered letting Nick help me off the floor.  
"You dropped her?" Nick asked.  
"She bit my ass!" Chris yelled.  
"You bit him?" "Practically everyone asked but Sean and Doug who were bent over laughing.  
"He as going to throw me into the pool!" I practically yelled "I didn't think you'd bite my ass." Chris muttered rubbing his injury.  
"you threw me over your shoulder I had a facefull of it!"  
"I did too! you don't see me biting it!" he yelled "Nice underwear by the way I didn't know they made sponge Bob panties." he said thoughtfully and i just realized I was totally wearing a skirt.  
"Well they do!" I snapped completely embarrassed I'm pretty sure my face showed it.  
"You have spongebob panties?" everyone asked, seriously its weird how in sync they are. "Yes she does! The back of them have-" "Dude shut up." Nick said "OK I'm going to subtly change the subject now." I said.  
"I have one question." Deborah said.  
"will it get you guys to stop talking if i answer?" I ask "Sure." she says.  
"did it come in a matching set?" she asked.  
"yes." I muttered putting my face in my hands.  
"well then...now we can subtly change the subject." she said.  
"Well what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Truth or dare?" Melanie asked. there were a few yeahs a couple whatevers and one grunt as every one got comfortable. Nick and i sat in the oversized arm chair I swear we could fit and be barely touching but we situated ourselves so that wasn't the case. Faye, Suzan and Deborah on the couch. Laurel and Melanie in the love seat and lastly Chris, Doug and Sean on the floor "I'll start!" Diana said. "Chris truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" he exclaimed.  
"OK I dare you to...put three ice cubes down your pants and no taking them out they have to melt." she said.  
"Psh whatever maybe it'll help the pain." he said walking into the kitchen and coming out with three ice cubes in hand and dropped them in his pants, in a very dramatic way. With a flash of that look you get when you try to hide something coming to his features as he sets back down. "OK." He started, his voice an octave higher. "Cassie truth or dare?"  
"Why me?" I whined.  
"Because I like messing with you."  
"Ummm...either way I'm screwed right?" I asked he nodded "Fine dare." I guess I'd rather do something embaressing then say some secret "Show every one your spongebob panties."  
"No!"Nick and i said well Nick said it in a commanding way I more or less squeaked it.  
"it a dare you have to." Chris said.  
"I will bite you again!" I threatened "Fine do a double dog dare."  
"Fine."  
"I double dog dare you to...imitate the infamous scene from risky business." he said. "In costume, but since I'm pretty sure no one has pink boxers her just the shirt. I mean literally just a shirt" Deborah added "Ugh. what is with you guys and wanting me pantsless?" I asked "Every guy wants to see a pants les girl its no biggie I'm sure one of nickypoos shirts will cover you." Chris said "Fine you disturbing group of people I'll do it." I said "Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked Nick "Yeah come on."He said pulling me upstairs He tossed me a white button up shirt "Thanks" I said as I caught it and walked into the bathroom "I don't think I like the idea of this I may have to kill Sean he's pretty bad when it comes to females."-Nick said from the other side of the door while I slipped on the shirt which ended up coming about mid-thigh "Its better than flashing them."I said walking out of the bathroom.  
"I know this may sound lame but you should wear that more often." nick said circling his arms around my waist. "but think about poor Sean. I wouldn't want you beating him." "I didn't mean in public silly girl." he said closing the small gap to kiss me "I knew you guys needed a chaperone." Deborah said from the door way.  
"Is it just me or are we always intterupted?" I asked pushing Nick away.  
"Whatever come on they have the music ready." she said walking away.  
"Sigh."I said with a sigh.  
"Did you just say sigh?" Nick asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.  
"Yes now come on and if a fall you have to catch me or I will bite you." I said "Good to know you have anger management issues." He said.  
"Guys! I swear I can't leave for two seconds without you all over each other!" Deborah said appearing in the door way.  
"We're just talking chill." I said walking out of the room and down stairs where the others were waiting. Chris and Doug let out wolf whistles Sean just stared in a way that creeped me out and the girls giggled. "Well then lets get this over with." I said and Chris turn the music on and i slid across the floor successfully and started lip syncing. when I was done I got applauded I didn't find it very entertaining but whatever. I sat back in the chair with Nick the shirt coming up a bit but I was still covered so I figured I was good to go.  
"you're not going to change?" Nick whispered in my ear. I just shook my head "I'm Cool with it. but I think Sean might have a heart attack." I just giggled "OK soooooo... Chris truth or dare?" I asked.  
"No fair! I just went!" "I don't care." I said.  
"Fine. dare."  
"Hold on let me get into your mind for minute. I dare you to...put peanut butter on one armpit and jelly on the other then, two pieces of bread wipe the pb&j from your armpits and you have to eat the sandwich." I said.  
"eww!"  
"This ones more entertaining than yours so are you gonna do it or not?" I asked "I never turn down a dare." He said confidently walking into the kitchen.  
"It scares me how well you can get into his mindset." Nick said.  
"I cant even do that sometikmes and we're identical!" Doug said "Its because we're the bomb diggity!" Chris said walking back in with the ingrediants. He did as told and lathered his armpits in peant butter and jell then made the sandwich.  
'Wait!" He said the sandwich hovering a few inches from his mouth. ''If this kills me cassie is sooo not invited to my funeral!" "Im cool with that." I said with a shrug he hesitantly took his first bite.  
'Hey tyhis is good! Deb try this!" He said shoving it in her face.  
"Im good." She said looking at him like he had five heads twenty six fingers, nine eyes, eleven ears and-i really need to stop hanging out with chris!  
-this is a page break crazy right?-  
'Ok so no hanky panky! I know a week at your boyfriends is going to be fun but No. Hanky. Panky!" My said emphasizing the last three words. We were sitting at the table eating breakfast after a long night of stupid dares.  
"No hanky panky got it." I said taking anoher bite of my poptart "I love you and all but i probably should get going since it is a school day and all." I said.  
"Ok honey I love you!" She said pulling me into a hug.  
"I love you to and have a safe trip." I said as she released me "I will and remember no hanky panky!" She said wagging her finger in my face.  
"I got it but sadly if we chat any longer ill be late for school." I said with a laugh grabbing my school bag and my duffel bag full of clothes and heading out the door. I went to put my duffel bag in the back of my car when two hands found there way to my waist. So the obvious thing to do was stomp on the persons foot turn around and start beating them with my duffel bag. Right? No? Just me? Really?  
"Ow! Dammit! Cassie stop!" Nick yelled.  
"Oh. Hi!" I said sheepishly droping the Duffel bag .  
"I feel like a battered wife." Nick muttered, rubbing his face, I gave out a nervous chuckle.  
"Im sorry about that. I may have over reacted."  
"Just a little."  
"Wait why are you in my drive way?" "I thought I'd give you a ride. But now that I know how abusive you are..." he trailed off.  
"Well you scared me." I stated in my defense "Besides I did just get this jeep." I said patting the vehicle. Nick to the oppertunity to look in the mirror.  
"I have a cut." He pouted. Yes Nick pouted, as in Nick Im-to-cool-to-talk-half-the-time Armstrong pouted. So you see why i have to laugh, right? Its just to weird. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.  
"Y-youre pouting!" I said trying to control my laughter long enough to say that and make the face he made.  
"I dont pout." He stated matter of factly.  
"You just did! It looked like this!" I said pointing to my lip as I over exaggerated a pout.  
"You look constipated."  
"Jerk. We probably should go to school." I said grabbing for my duffel bag but Nick got to it first.  
"You do not need another weapon." He said caring my bag to his car and throwing it in the back seat. "Are you coming?" He asked standing by the door.  
"I thought i was to abusive?"  
"I'll let it slide. Come on we're gonna be late!" He said getting in the car.  
"Fine. But only because I feel bad about cutting your face." I said getting in.  
"You know you would have came anyways."he said.  
"Says the pouter."  
"I dont pout." "Do too"  
"Have you met me? I do not pout."  
"Well you just did so now youre a lying pouter!"  
"And youre abusive."  
"So we're even?"  
"Sounds like it."  
"Ok...lying pouter."  
"I did not pout!"  
"Fine I found it cute."  
"Nick Armstrong is not cute."  
"But i am." Said in a sing song voice as we entered the school parking lot.  
"Yes you are." Nick said parking the car, and giving me a simple kiss which somehow escalated into a make out session. Which led to Sean knocking on tyhe window.  
"Go away!" Nick groaned with his lips still on mine. He didnt listen after the third attempt I couldnt hold back my laughter at the stupidity of Sean.  
"What?" Nick snapped. As he opened the door.  
"Well...they made me break up your little...moment. I didnt want to but Deborah threatened to shave my eyebrows." Sean said as I calmed down from my laughing fit. "Dude what happened to your face?" Sean asked, throw me into another lauging fit. Nick just glared at the two of us and walked over to our friends "Whats his deal?" Sean asked "Hes just a lying-" "Dont say it!" Nick cut in, proving he could hear us.  
"You guys are so weird." Sean said as we walked to our friends.  
"Hey! Sponge Barbara!" Chris called.  
"How long did it take you to come up with that?" I asked.  
"Not long actually. It was only my second choice." "Sponge Barbara?" Diana asked.  
"Cassie has spongebob umberhair." Chris said the last part was muffled by my hand.  
"You still have those?" Adam asked. He was there when my mom bought me them. Alothough no one knew that so the looks they gave us said they think otherwise "Shut up. I like them." I said. He just laughed, stupid boys. They just love embarrassing me. "So next topic." I said.  
"Nick what happened to your face?" Deborah asked.  
"Nothing." He shrugged and I Laughed.  
"Ok so heres what happen-" Nick covered my mouth.  
"I wouldnt keep that there long shes a biter." Chris said, "Would you remove your hand please?" I asked from under his hand.  
"Are you going to tell the story?" I shook my head. "Promise?" I nodded he took his hand off my mouth.  
"So he-" the hand found its way back to my mouth.  
"You're not very good at keeping promises." He pointed out. I bit his hand that didnt work. I licked his hand that didnt work. So slumped in defeat "Nick let go of my chemistry parten so we can get to class." Sean said.  
"You promise to keep our secret?" He asked I nodded he removed his hand "I have to go to class." I said kissing the small cut on his cheek. "Sorry again." I said before walking away with Sean.  
"So was it some kind of sex thing?" Sean asked once out of ear shot.  
"What?" I asked laughing.  
"The cut he really doesnt want to say something so I'm assuming it was you"  
"It was me but no crazy sex was involved." I answered.  
"Well that made the story less fun." Sean said.  
"Im sorry?" I more asked than anything.  
"Its cool." He said.  
-this page break is brought to you by mr. Rocket-  
"I hate chemistry!" Sean groaned as we walked out of class.  
"You always say that." I said "Well its tr-"  
"Omg! Cassie is it true you're dating Nick?" A girl asked. A blonde girl with a low cut shirt, short skirt, and way to much make up, to be precise.  
"Yeah.." I answered warily.  
"Omg! You two are too cute and hes totaly shmexy!" She gushed seriously who talks like that.  
"Thanks" I said, assuming the conversation was over and walking away.  
"Can you believe that Cassie actualy, like, got him to date her. He's way too hot for her and when he dumps her I'm totaly gonna take him. We have first hour together and he was totaly checking me out." She told her friends. I turned around ready to kill...who knew i was the jealous type?  
"Im sorry youre going to what?" I asked,  
"You heard that?" She asked "Oh I heard that."  
"Sorry hun but its true." She said, ok shes going to die! I jumped at her. Only to be pulled back. "Let me go! Im goin to kill her!" I yelled thrashing to get out of the hold.  
"Calm down." Sean said "No. Shes going to die!" I yelled freeing myself from his grasp.  
"Youre a crazy bitch!" Blondie yelled I didnt say a word I just attacked her...I was never one for smack talk. I was to floored that i was in a fight to even understand whats going on it's just a blur of limbs.  
-this page break will explain mr rocket is my car-  
Nicks POV.  
"Nick!" Sean yelled "What?" I asked.  
"Theres a fight come on!" He yelled since when do i care? Is what I wanted to say but instead I followed through the crowd.  
"Why am I-Cassie?" I asked there on the floor in the middle of a fight was Cassie, my Cassie who hates fighting. "Why didnt you do anything?" I asked Sean "I tried! Shes stronger than she looks." He said. I decided to grab Cassie out of the fight.  
"Sean! I swear if you dont let me go I'll kill you too!" She yelled.  
"I told you I tried." He said "Cassie why are you going to kill anyone?" I asked trying to see if she was hurt. She didnt have anything bad just a few scratch marks "Because she said that..." she took a deep breath. "." She said so fast it took me a minute to process what she said when I did I couldnt help but laugh at the crazieness of tyhe thought.  
"It's not funny." She pouted.  
"Oh but it is!" I said kissing her.  
"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Chris yelled as the crowd dispersed. "PDA is strictly prohibited in this school! I will have to confiscate this." Chris said grabbing Cassie and throwing him over his shoulder "Dude! What the hell?" I asked.  
"You two are a big ball of hormones I do not want to be an uncle." He said.  
"Uncle?" Casse and I asked.  
"Duh. Cassie is my honorary little sister." He said.  
"Awww! Thanks Chris!" Cassie said sounding genuinely touched by his statement.  
"No problem." He said.  
"So can you put me down now? Pretty please?" She asked.  
"I'll carry you to your class when you're a safe distance from horney boy here." He said.  
"Horney boy? Really?" I asked.  
"Yes really." He said turning around and walking away Cassie picked up her head and blew me a kiss "I saw that!" Chris yelled.  
O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o "Ok so let me get this straight. This girl asked if we together you said yes. You walked away and then she told her friends that I was hot, which is a fact and that she was going to steal me from you, which is preposterous-"  
"Thats a big word for you." Cassie said, I decided to be the bigger person and ignore that comment.  
"And then you went to attack her but Sean grabbed you and then she called you crazy-"  
"Not just crazy a crazy bitch." Cassie said...thats the first time I ever heard her swear.  
"Right a crazy bitch. So then somehow you managed to remove yourself from Seans hold on you and attacked her." I finished parking my car in my drive way,  
"Yeah pretty much." She muttered practically running out of my car.  
"Ok so you were jealous." I said catching up to her "Can we drop this?" She groaned.  
"You wish." I snorted unlocking the door to my house.  
"I hate you." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Ouch. But if you hate me why would you fight for me."  
"Shut up." She said walking through the now open door.  
"Oh admit it you were jealous." I said following her in.  
"Fine! I was jealous! Leave me alone!" She yelled falling face first onto my couch.  
"Aww! I'm flattered!" I said, lifting her feet and sitting in the now open spot then setting her legs in my lap.  
"Shuddup!" She yelled into the throw pillow.  
"Why would I do that?" I asked "I'll tell chris to beat you up." She said rolling over.  
"But then my pretty face would be all bruised." I mock gasped "I don't care." She groaned "I liked you better when you were quite."  
"Why must you be so mean to me?" I asked "Why wont you shut up?" She asked.  
"Im starting to get hurt." "Whatever you're a baby."  
"Meany." I said she sighed.  
"Fine I'm sorry." She said sitting up. "That wasnt very convincing." She sighed again this time she kissed me. "Was that convincing?" She asked when she pulled back. Yes it was...buuutttt...  
"Not really." I said, she turned so her knees were on either side of my legs and kissed me again this time starting with my neck then slowly making small kisses up my neck then my jaw and finaly on my lips, well damn she'll always get her way if she keeps doing this.  
"How about now?" She asked panting a little. I just nodded afraid of my own voice. "Well if you'll excuse me I have a bag to get." She said getting off me and sauntering out to my car to grab her bag. I'm never going to win an argument! I groaned and threw myself back so I was laying on the couch "Nick how dare you not help this lady with her bags!" Cameron yelled, why is he home? He's never home.  
"Yeah what is wrong with you?" Cassie asked sounding amused. I sat up to see my the two of them in the doorway.  
"Im sorry." I mumbled getting up and walking to them.  
"That wasnt very convincing" she said using my words from earlier.  
"Im very very sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked setting my hands on her hips "I guess." She sighed "Well take these to her room please." Cameron said. Oops forgot he was there.  
"Can do." I said taking the bag from him and grabbing Cassie's hand before making my way to the guest room "I really dont think you're sorry about the whole bag thing I just said that so Cameron wouldnt yell at you she said sitting on the bed.  
"Im sure." I said sitting next to her.  
"Hey! Cameron said no nick in my bed so shoo." She said "What? He did not."  
"Did to he told me alway keep my door open, never let you in my bed, and my favorite if you try anything with me I dont want yell and he'll be in here asap." She said laughing.  
"They think that they raised a rapist. Great.." I muttered. "Hey its your fault." She said "Yeah I guess it is." I said "Seriously off my bed."she said giving me a little shove.  
"But-" "No off!"  
"Im not a dog."  
"I'm going to get Cameron!" She warned I got off her bed and sat in the arm chair in the corner. She laughed 


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the sound of snoring. I looked to my left and Chris's face was next to mine. I surpressed the urge to scream and decided to hit him with a pillow.  
"Whaa?" Hes sleepy tone asked as his eyelids fluttered open "Why are you in here?" whisper-yelled. As I looked at the clock it was eleven thirty.  
"Sleeping. Why are you here?" he asked as if he woke up next to me in bed all the time. "Im staying here when my moms on a business trip. Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Deborah told me she wasnt in the mood so I decided to sleep here where I always sleep when she tells me to leave her alone." He said.  
"You didnt notice I was sleeping here?" I asked "No. You didnt notice someone crawl in bed with you?"  
"No. I guess we're both oblivious to our surroundings." I muttered.  
"Well...night" he said rolling over "Youre not sleeping in this bed." I said.  
"Why not we both fit." He whined turning to face me "No."  
"We both know im not going to do anything youre my honorary little sister."  
"No."  
"Pleeeaaaaasssseeeee?" He gave me puppy dog eyes "Whatever. If Nick comes in here when he attacks you dont blame me." I said rolling over.  
"I think I can hold my own." He said with a snort. With that we both attempted to get comfortable.  
"Chris youre such a blanket hog." I groaned after about five minutes.  
"Well I need a lot of blanket to cover my massive muscles." He said.  
"I dont care I was here first." I said yanking on the blanket. After about a half hour of arguing we finally got comfortable and fell asleep.  
-page break-  
"Well this is an...interesting turn of events." I heard Deborah say, the only response was a grunt which im assuming came from Nick.  
"Whaa..?" I said opening my eyes I looked at Chris and hit him with a pillow. He's -''' ''  
"Ow! Cassie! I dont care if I'm a blanket hog!" He groaned then looked in the door to see an amused looking Deborah and a irritated looking Nick. "Well hello!" He boomed.  
"Should we ask? Or are you just going to explain before we jump to conclusions and force me to kill Cassie then Nick will kill Chris then I'llkill Nick for killing Chris then hed haunt me for killing Cassie." Deborah said. Wow that was a mouth full for her "Well when you kicked me out of you're room I came in here, like usual, went to sleep only to be woke up later by getting hit with a pillow and then Cassie was all like 'what are you doing' and I was all like 'sleeping why are you h-"  
"Long story short I was to tired to kick him out and now here we are." I said cutting him off.  
"You missed so much!" Chris whined.  
"Oh and hes a blanket hog."  
"Youre not allowed to tell stories anymore." He pouted.  
"Well my dad'll be up here and he'll kill you if he finds you." Deborah said with that Chris got up and rolled under my bed.  
"Is this a daily thing?" I asked.  
"Nah the rents usualy arent home." She said with shrug.  
"Hello everyone!" Cameron said, is everyone a morning person? We all greeted him. "Cassie, did you sleep well? No disruptions?" The last part was directed towards Nick.  
"Yes and no!" I said. The last part may have been a lie but whatever.  
"Good. Well I'm off to work I wont be home until late tonight so I probably wont see you." He said. "Bye" we all said in unison including Chris, hes such an idiot.  
"What was that?" Cameron asked. Deborah and Nick seemed to be at a loss for word so I decided to intervene.  
"What?" I asked. "Didnt you hear...?"  
"Hear what?" I said looking at him with a confused face.  
"I thought I heard another voice."  
"You did? I didnt hear anything, did you guys?" I asked letting fake confusion drip in my voice as I looked at nick and Deborah they just shook their head.  
"I guess I'm hearing things." He said shaking his head and walking down the hall way. Booya! Who has two thumbs and took drama throughout jr high? This girl! Once we heard the front door open and close Chris crawled out from under the bed "Christopher Anthony Henderson! Are you a moron?" Deborah yelled.  
"...no?" Chris asked "Wrong answer!" She yelled walking out of the room.  
"I probably should go get her...thanks for saving me, lil sis!" He said running out of the room.  
"No problem." I called. "Sooo..." i started.  
"Since when are you an actress?" Nick asked walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to me.  
"Jr high." I said with a shrug. He laughed and kissed me when Chris burst through the door.  
"Looks like we're roomies!" He boomed before plopping on the bed next to us.  
"What?" Nick asked sounding iritable im not sure whether its because our kiss was interupted or if it was the idea of me sharing a bed with a guy, probably both.  
"Wellllll deborah said I cant stay with her and I dont think youre aunt and uncle would like it much if i stayed in their room." He said.  
"Why cant you go home?" I asked.  
"Because my parents are on some anniversary cruise and doug and I arent allowed to be home alone for long periods of time ever since the fire incedent so they locked up the house."  
"Stay where Doug's staying." Nick said.  
"But hes staying with Adam and Adam's starting to get on my nerves! He may end up dead by the time they get back! And none of the girls will take me and that inludes Sean!" He explained.  
"I dont like it." Nick said.  
"Come on! Dude its not like Im gonna do anything shes my honorary little sister!"  
"Its up to Cassie." Nick said.  
"Will get your own blanket?" I asked he nodded his head vigorously. "Then I dont care!" I sighed. "Thank you!" He said giving me a hug before running out of the room.  
"I dont like this..." Nick mumbled.  
"Hes harmless." I said trying to make him come around. "I still dont like it." he said I decided this called for drastic measures and started kissing his neck.  
"I j-just don't like the i-idea of a guy sharing a b-bed with you." He said, ha! Hes so not going to win this.  
"The beds big enough we dont even touch." I said before attacking his neck again. Suddenly I was pinned down and his lips were on mine.  
"!" Chris yelled running in the room Nick groaned rolling off me.  
"What?" I yelled all these interruptions are really getting on my nerves.  
"There is a bed in here! I already said I dont want to be an uncle!" "Go away!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.  
"Fine! But if you do something change the sheets cause I'm not sleeping on that!" He said walking out of the room.  
"Well I'm going to get ready for school." I said getting up.  
"Yeah me too." Nick said "Soooo...what bathroom am I using?" I asked.  
"You can use mine."  
"Cool beans." I said walking with him towards his room Nick opened the door "What the hell Chris?" Nick yelled I looked in the room to find a naked Chris de ja vu much? I couldnt help but laugh.  
"I thought you'd be longer so I thought I would change in here." He said it only made me laugh harder. "So how does it feel that your girl friend has seen me naked more than she has you?" Therefore making me laugh harder.  
"Just get out of my room." Nick said looking really close to losing his cool.  
"Ok just let me put on pants." He said putting his clothes on and walking out.  
"I swear if I see him naked one more time..." Nick muttered.  
-pppppppppppppage breakkkkkkkkk-  
"Chris why is it when you're naked you feel the need to make conversation before getting dressed?" I asked when we were in science class for third hour this is the class I never get to pay attention in because Chris is my lab partner "Because it irritates Nick and I love that." He said.  
"You're so annoying!" I laughed giving him a playful shove.  
'but everyone loves me" he said nudging me with his elbow making me fall off my stool making chris laugh and the rest of the class look at me. I sat back on my stool and the rest of the class turned back to the teacher while Chris's laughter mellowed a bit.  
"Laugh it up but wait until Nick finds out." I said looking at my elbow which was was starting to bruise "How many times do i have to tell you I can hold my own?" "You know he's scary when he wants to be." I said.  
"Oh I know one time he broke my ankle." "What?" I said a little to loudly because the rest of the class turned to look at us again.  
"Well I kinda pushed him out of a tree making him break his apparently his pain just made him mad because he climbed up the tree and threw me out of it. So my rents took us to the er we got casts then we signed them then we were cool." He said.  
"Wait you broke eachothers ankles then you made up by signing eachothers casts?" I asked he nodded. "Boys are stupid." I mumbled.  
"Yeah we are but it makes life so much easier." He said the bell rang,  
"See you tonight roomie!" He said.  
"Yeah and you better find your own blanket." I said before walking to my locker.  
"Ok dont freak out and beat me with a bag or anything but I'm going to hug you now." Nick whispered in my ear. I put my book in my locker before turning around and warpping my arms around his neck.  
"I would beat you with a book because that was the only thing in my hand" I said giving him a quick kiss.  
"What happened?" He asked looking at my elbow "Chris pushed me out of my chair." I mumbled "He what?" Nick asked looking mad...well then.  
"Yeah it was suposed to be a playful nudge but hes so big and I'm so small...and yeah. I landed on my elbow no biggy." I said.  
"He shouldnt have pushed you." He said "But I'm perfectly fine." I said.  
"No you have bruise." "I get them all the time I've even fallen out of that stool before."  
"But he pushed youtheres a difference between falling and being pushed." He said "Stop it. Im fine." I said giving him a kiss before turning to my locker and getting out the necessary books "Ok but when falls asleep tonight push him out of bed then you're even." Nick said I shut my locker before turning to face him "I still dont like the sleeping arangements."  
"Well we could stick him on the couch but he'd be caught."  
"You could stay in my room." He said.  
"Are you blanket hog?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Then sure."  
"Roomie!" Chris yelled. Walking towards us I turned to look at him. "You forgot your pencil." He said.  
"Thanks but we're not roomies anymore." I said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because Nick's not a blanket hog." I said "Good deal you drool. I thought I was going to drown last night." "I don't drool but you snore!"  
"I don't snore!" "Do to!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do to!"  
"Not"  
"To"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes!"  
"What are you arguing about?" Deborah asked.  
"Does chris snore?" I asked "Yeah it gets annoying." She said "Ha! In your face!" I exclaimed.  
"Well we're all late for class now but whatever." Deborah said pulling chris with her to, I'm assuming, his class.  
"Well I better get to class." I said lightly smacking his cheek before walking away.  
"You're gonna leave,me all by my self?" He asked, oh yeah it was his free hour.  
"What do you usualy do?" "Nothing."  
"Really you're kinda boring."  
"Oh! Look at that its been ten minutes you're already absent !" He said "What?"  
"If you're ten minutes late you're marked absent."  
"Thats lame, fine you're such a horrible influence on me though." I said.  
"I promise you can go to your class tomorrow ." He said.  
-paaaage brrrrrrrreak-  
An entire hour with nick allowed us to have our first uninterupted kiss. Although we are in the middle of making out on some locker and the bell rang, "Can't you get a room? I think I have to disinfect my locker now!" A freshman said I blushed before pushing Nick off me and he glared at the poor freshman. When realization dawned on the guys face he looked a little scared. Why are people afraid of Nick? I just dont get it...granted I was a little afraid of him at first.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled. "Its ok sorry about the disinfecting thing."  
"Nah we deserved it." I said Nick continued to glare. "Sooo I'll see you around!" I said pulling Nick away from the kid. "We need to teach you people skills" I said "I have people skills i just only use them on people I like." Nick said _-_-_-_-  
AN: sorry if its short Im moving tomorrow so its kinda hard to write lately but I figure shorts better than nothing right? I promise to update by next week! 


End file.
